


Stalker

by Leiyedeth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Being Boys, College Student Otabek Altin, Comedy, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Flirting, M/M, Otabek has 22, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, So much flirting, Stalker!Yuri, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, Yuri has 16, Yuri is a minor, Yuri is in High School, Yuri's bff Mila, but take some classes at college
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 28,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiyedeth/pseuds/Leiyedeth
Summary: Yuri prometió que ese nuevo año escolar se comportaría y subiría sus notas.Le estaba yendo tan bien en clases, que pudo ser parte de un exclusivo grupo de alumnos que tomaban clases extras en la universidad de la ciudad.Todo pintaba para perfecto hasta que vio a Altin, el ayudante de su profesor de biología.Su promesa de comportarse estaba pendiendo de un hilo cuando decidió que necesitaba saber más del misterioso chico universitario.¿Qué tan malo podía ser seguirlo y buscarlo en sus redes sociales para conocerlo un poco más?
Relationships: Mila Babicheva & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 35





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola~
> 
> Pues ya es tiempo de ir subiendo esto por aquí también.

¿Por qué esa maldita bruja no era capaz de contestar el teléfono? Estaba 100% seguro de que se estaba pintando sus horribles uñas con un esmalte nada favorecedor.

Urgh. Típico de Mila, usando colores pasteles y con brillos, sólo lograba que su mano se viera gorda y negra.

Le había dicho cientos de veces: si no tienes las manos esbeltas y dedos como los de una pianista, ni siquiera te gastes en usar glitter.

—Contesta bruja.— dijo entredientes. Si no respondía esta (su décima llamada), le quitaría el título de mejor amiga, y se buscaría a alguien que no creyera que tener el pelo rojo era estar a la moda.

Horrible.

Contaría mentalmente hasta diez.  
  


Si había algo que lo caracterizaba, era su falta de paciencia. Yuri Plisetsky lo tenía claro, y sabía que la maldita perra de Mila lo tenía mucho más claro.

—Si no contestas en este instante, olvídate de que te consiga pases, Mila...

Y cómo si ese fuera un hechizo, la voz alegre de la chica se escuchó a través del auricular de su teléfono celular.

—Yuri, acabo de ver que me estabas llamando

—Vieja bruja, llevo llamándote desde las dos ¿qué mierda estabas haciendo que no podías responder?

—Será mejor que me digas lo que quieres, Yuri

— ¡Dime que hacías!.- le exigió con el mismo tono de molestia.

—Estaba pintándome las uñas

—Lo sabía.— murmuró, con una sonrisa de satisfacción y regodeándose en lo mucho que conocía a su amiga.

—Pero estoy segura que no llamabas para eso...

—Obvio, no.— rodó los ojos y se sentó en su cama repleta de peluches de gato.— bien, escucha... creo que soy gay

El estallido de la risa de su amiga del otro lado de la línea telefónica hizo que su enojo aumentara. Tonta pelirroja, a veces no sabía porque seguía hablando con ella.

—¡Ay! Yuri... .— las risas seguían, reventándole los nervios.

—¿De qué te ríes, estúpida?

—Eso era novedad hace 3 años atrás, cariño

—Ya, pero creo que ahora si me gusta un chico.— murmuró pensando en lo siguiente que diría su amiga.

—¿Y JJ?

Mila era tan predecible.

—Dije que soy gay, no que soy un retrasado mental

—Tienes un punto

—Ay Mila, sabes a lo que me refiero. Sabes que no tocaría a Jean ni con un palo de dos metros. Pero este chico... ¡ay lo vieras!

—Entonces dime, ¿quién? ¿cómo? ¿cuándo? ¿dónde?

—Este año entré en el programa de "talentos académicos" de la escuela, ese donde tienes clases extras y te llevan a repasar materias con profes universitarios...

—¿Te gusta tu profe?

—¡Claro que no, idiota! Bueno... no es exactamente mi profesor.— rectificó de inmediato.— es asistente del profesor de biología de la universidad.

—¿Y cómo se llama?

—Esa es la parte mala. Sólo se que su apellido es Altin, pero lo vieras, Mila, es como para comérselo, como para encerrarse con él en el laboratorio de...

—Yuri, no quiero tantos detalles, vamos a los hechos.

—Hoy fue a ayudar al profe Yakov, estábamos viendo materia de genética, y nos ayudó a resolver una guía que nos dieron, ayudando con nuestras dudas

—Ya, ¿y tu querías que te resolviera y te ayudara con otras cosas?

—Sucia.— rió con malicia, pero siguió hablando.— al principio no le presté atención, pero cuando fue a mi lugar y me preguntó si tenía una duda...

—Te mojaste entero, me imagino.

—Cállate bruja. Su voz era maravillosa y olía demasiado bien, no sabía que decirle, me puse rojo y me quedé mirándolo como un imbécil

—Y déjame adivinar. ¿El chico vio como se te caía la baba y huyó de ti?

—Ya quisieras.— rodó los ojos imaginando la cara de burla que debía tener su amiga.— me dijo que cualquier duda que tuviera lo llamara y me guiñó un ojo...¡me guiñó un ojo!

—Uy, que suertudo ... ¿y qué opinas? ¿hetero? ¿heterocurioso? ¿gay?

—Ese es mi problema, bruja. Se ve demasiado hetero y se ve como un chico malo ¿entiendes? Como peligroso, con jeans rasgados y chaqueta de cuero.

—Debe ser bastante guapo

—¿Bastante? Eso lo dices porque no lo viste. Es perfecto, vale, quizás no es taaaaan alto, pero tiene unos músculos, piel algo morena, sus brazos son fuertes, se ve trabajado, duro... y su pelo, tan bien peinado y guapo, su cara... es como un modelo, bien seriote pero con una chispa, ¡Mila me encanta!

— _Calm your tits_ , Yuri. ¿estas seguro de que es hetero?

—Se ve muy hetero, pero mi instinto me dice que quizás no lo es del todo y quiero que me ayudes a comprobarlo y a saber más de él

—Ah ¡no!.— la voz de la chica salió en un grito que lo obligó a alejar el teléfono de su oreja.— no, no y no. Nonononono, yo no me meto ahí

—Mila, prometiste que me ayudarías la próxima vez

—¿Cuándo prometí eso?

—Veamos, recuerdas cuando te salve... ¿trío con los Crispino?.— Yuri contó mentalmente hasta cinco en su cabeza y oyó el suspiro frustrado de su amiga pelirroja

—De acuerdo, pero no vuelvas a mencionarlo

—¿Qué cosa? ¿que te comiste a los hermanos Crispino?

—¡Yuri, por la mierda!

—De acuerdo, yo lo olvido si tu me ayudas a saber más de mi señor Altin

—Trato

—Estamos en contacto.

Ni siquiera esperó la respuesta de su amiga y colgó.

Yuri se arrojó de espaldas sobre su cama sonriendo triunfante, con la ayuda de Mila, la experta en sacar información y él, con su talento de _stalker_ en redes sociales, sería capaz de saber más del moreno que le estaba robando sus pensamientos en esos momentos.


	2. I: Objetivo

Yuri Plisetsky estaba acostumbrado a las constantes amonestaciones sobre su comportamiento. Tanto así que en su cabeza tenía una lista de los adjetivos más comunes con lo que sus profesores se dirigían a él:

Desordenado, irritante, gritón, inmoral, desquiciante, irrespetuoso, violento, delincuente, irresponsable, ruidoso, apático, malcriado, infantil y poco solidario. 

Esas eran sus favoritas. Pero por muy mal comportamiento que tuviera, sus profesores no podían hacer reclamos en lo académico: cuando se dignaba a responder los exámenes o a entregar los trabajos, obtenía calificaciones brillantes.

El problema era que nunca quería hacer los deberes o prestar atención en clases.

Hasta que pasó lo que tenía que pasar...

Uno de sus maestros (el calvo de Nikiforov), decidió que debía encaminarlo, no supo como lo hizo, pero consiguió que el torpe director Katsuki le diera un ultimátum: o mejoraba su comportamiento o sería expulsado y mandado a un reformatorio.

Claro que al principio no le pareció muy convincente, hasta que un día volviendo de la escuela se encontró a Nikiforov y Katsuki en la sala de su casa hablando con su abuelo.

Nikolai Plisetsky era la persona más amable del mundo con él, sin embargo, no dudó en asestarle un correazo de su cinturón en toda la espalda al enterarse de lo que ocurría. No se contuvo al llamarlo una vergüenza por desperdiciar su intelecto, con todos los esfuerzos que hacía por pagarle una buena escuela.

Al verse humillado de esa forma, y con el dolor latente en su espalda (y la promesa de futuras regañinas aún más duras), Yuri decidió cambiar.

Su abuelo lo hizo jurar por su honor que haría las cosas bien, que se acabarían las constantes comunicaciones y citaciones a la oficina.

Eso implicaba mejorar su lenguaje, evitar tratar mal a sus compañeros, no meterse en peleas, dejar los escándalos y los encuentros casuales con los chicos de cursos superiores, no insultar a sus profesores y enfocarse académicamente.

En los últimos dos meses de aquel año consiguió subir sus notas y mejorar su comportamiento al 100%, tanto así que era impensable creer que alguna vez fue el mentado _vándalo ruso_.

Al comienzo del siguiente año escolar, Yuri Plisetsky era transferido al curso de adelantados de su colegio (los _supernerds_ , les llamaban en la escuela). Peleaba los primeros lugares del ranking en calificaciones, participaba de cuanta actividad extraescolar se organizaba y Nikolai recibía orgulloso las boletas y notas de los maestros alabando las capacidades de su nieto.

Lo estaba consiguiendo, y por su abuelo, su orgullo masculino y su honor ruso, que se comportaría.

Un par de meses más tarde le había llegado una bonita invitación a los "Talentos Académicos". ¿Qué era eso? Pues a los chicos mas aplicados se les daba la oportunidad de profundizar en sus asignaturas favoritas en clases especiales en la universidad, estas clases eran aprovechadas por los _talentos_ como una vía para entrar a la universidad con cierto prestigio y nivel.

Y el joven Plisetsky empezó a mentalizarse en su futuro y en lo interesante que podría ser una carrera en el área de la salud.

Todo era perfecto.

❌❌❌

Todo _fue_ perfecto.

Yuri había elegido asignaturas extras de matemáticas, química, química orgánica y biología. Pensaba desarrollar esas bases durante los primeros meses y luego tomar ramos más específicos y apuntar a alguna beca para colarse a la facultad de medicina.

Bueno, sus ideas se revolucionaron cuando el viejo Yakov habló de hacer unos trabajos prácticos y para apoyarlo invitó a su mejor alumno (y candidato a postgrado), Altin.

Altin llegó unos minutos más tarde cargado con carpetas y libros.

Yuri ni siquiera lo miró, pero cuando se distrajo mientras resolvía la guía casi murió ahogado en sus propias babas.

No iba a estar con mentiras: prefería a los chicos por sobre las chicas.

Y Altin era lo que podía llamarse un bombón.

Sus botines de combate negras, pantalón de mezclilla oscura con sus rodillas rasgadas que se aferraban a unas piernas que prometían ser fuertes, una camiseta negra que se ajustaba a un pecho musculoso y una camisa a cuadros roja y gris, arremangada hasta los codos, exhibiendo antebrazos perfectos, con caminos de venas sutilmente marcadas; sus brazos estaban ocultos pero se veían macizos y formados, cada vez que hacía un movimiento. Su cuello era perfecto para abrazarlo y besarlo, su cara... dios, su cara: mandíbula fuerte, marcada, angulosa, boca besable, pómulos altos, nariz recta, ojos levemente rasgados que le conferían la impresión de un depredador, su peinado era perfecto en un marcado _undercut_ en su cabello negro. Su piel morena y ojos castaños le parecieron una alternativa interesante al típico príncipe de Disney.

En el momento en que le habló (Yuri podría tener un orgasmo de solo recordarlo), se olvidó hasta de respirar: voz gruesa, grave, que le erizó todos los vellos de la nuca, a pesar de sólo haberle preguntado si tenía alguna duda.

(La única duda que tuvo Yuri en ese momento era como se escucharía esa voz sexy en un momento más... íntimo)

Y cuando le guiñó el ojo, su corazón casi escapó de su pecho.

Sintió la necesidad de saber su nombre, signo, teléfono, dirección, fecha de nacimiento, hobbies, música favorita, alergias alimentarias y hasta cuando fue su última ida al dentista.

Necesitaba, desde el fondo de su alma, saberlo todo de él, acercarse, conocerlo y lo que sea que se diera después (ojalá algo bueno).

Sabía que para conseguir averiguar esas cosas necesitaría contactar a sus antiguas amistades. En realidad, a esas amistades que lo apoyaban y acompañaban en todas las locuras que había hecho hasta el momento, y que había preferido dejar de lado para concentrarse en sus estudios.

Ok.

Yuri tenía asquerosamente claro que no debería haber seguido al ayudante de su profesor una vez que las clases acabaron.

No debería, tampoco, haberlo esperado a que saliera de la oficina de Yakov, oculto en los pilares de la facultad de biología.

Mucho menos debería haberlo perseguido hasta los estacionamientos de la universidad.

Y estaba demás decir, que no debía haber grabado un vídeo mientras Altin se ponía una chaqueta de cuero y se montaba en una impresionante motocicleta cromada.


	3. II: Búsqueda

Mientras viajaba en el transporte de vuelta a su casa, vio el corto vídeo de 27 segundos una y otra vez:

El joven Altin se ponía su chaqueta de cuero en un movimiento limpio, se acomodaba la mochila en la espalda, chequeaba su celular y se subía en una imponente motocicleta.

_Quien fuera esa motocicleta..._

Yuri sacudió la cabeza y volvió su atención a lo que debería importarle por ahora: la bendita placa patente de la motocicleta. Con ella podría profundizar su investigación sobre Altin.

Agradecía enormemente que su abuelo le hubiese regalado un teléfono con tan buena cámara, con la que podía distinguir con claridad la secuencia de letras y números:

**URX 191**

En su buscador habitual tecleó la patente, el apellido Altin y la ciudad.

Rápidamente fue redirigido a la página del servicio de transportes de su ciudad. La imagen asociada a la patente era una motocicleta Honda Rebel 500 y figuraba registrada bajo el nombre de su propietario, _Otabek Altin_.

Yuri golpeó la pantalla de su teléfono contra su cara para ocultar sus ganas de gritar. Tenía el nombre.

Tenía el jodido nombre.

Otabek Altin. Otabek.

Murmuró el nombre sin llegar a vocalizarlo (ese sería un privilegio para cuando estuviera a solas), solo sintiendo las sílabas formarse en su boca. Era un nombre musical y no se cansaba de repetirlo en su mente.

Otabek.

Yuri y Otabek. Otabek y Yuri.

Otabekyuri. Oturi. Otaburi.

Otayuri.

¡ay, era perfecto! Definitivamente tenía que buscar una forma de que Otabek supiera de su existencia.

Se removió incómodo en su asiento y pasó a chocar con la señora que estaba sentada a su lado. Escuchó que la vieja esa le reclamaba algo, pero no le importaba, tenía el nombre que necesitaba; además no era su culpa que la mujer fuese tan gorda que necesitara un asiento y medio.

Rápidamente se metió a facebook buscando a Otabek Altin. Se decepcionó horrible cuando los únicos Otabek Altin's que le aparecieron era un vejestorio del otro lado del país y un mocoso pálido y flacucho de quien sabe donde.

Tampoco lo encontró en instagram, ni en twitter, ni snapchat, ni en telegram... ni ninguna otra _social media_.

Vamos, debía estar en algún lugar del internet. Era imposible que no tuviera siquiera una puta foto por ahí.

Ah, claro, la página de la universidad. Debía aparecer ahí si era candidato a postgrado y era tan aplicado como dijo Yakov.

En el ícono de búsqueda del sitio de la universidad tecleó el maravilloso nombre recién descubierto. Un link lo redirigió a un pequeño artículo que ponía que Otabek Altin había ganado una beca que cubrió el 100% de la carrera de Medicina por su excelente desempeño, y, para la buena suerte de Yuri, había una pequeña fotografía de Otabek en traje y con un diploma en sus manos.

No dudó un segundo en guardarla. Debía iniciar su colección de fotografías.

De la nada recordó que debía bajarse en la siguiente parada. Se puso de pie y aprovechó de pisar a la mujer desagradable que estaba a su lado y lo aplastaba con su enorme humanidad.

❌❌❌

Llegó a su casa y vio que su abuelo le había dejado un plato con sus dulces favoritos. Se echó en el sofá junto a su gato, llevándose las masitas horneadas y el cargador de su celular.

Masticó la comida a la vez que acariciaba a su gato. Menos mal su abuelo no estaba allí o lo tacharía de cochino por tocar al animal y comer sin lavarse las manos.

Sin embargo, había cosas más importantes que hacer.

Buscó el contacto de Mila y le marcó. Esperó tres larguísimos tonos y la chica se dignó a contestarle.

—Bruja, se llama Otabek Altin

—Hola, Yuri, yo estoy bien

—Suena como eso.— podía escuchar risas y movimiento de vasos de fondo.— ¿no crees que es muy temprano para una fiesta?

—Es solo la previa, pequeño Yuri

—No me interesa, anciana Mila.— le respondió en el mismo tono.— haz lo que quieras. Como te decía: Otabek Altin, estudiante de quinto año de Medicina en la Universidad Valory Reims, en el campus del centro.

—lo tengo, lo tengo... ya averiguaré más por ahí.— hubo una pausa y un mar de voces revueltas.— Yuri, los chicos preguntan cuando nos juntaremos nuevamente.

El rubio se mordió el labio. Si fuera por él, estaría en esa fiesta, los extrañaba. No tenía amigos de su edad y estaba acostumbrado a salir con chicos mayores; razón por la que su comportamiento no era el mejor y se dejaba llevar haciendo estupidez y media.

Pero lo pasaba tan bien con los chicos, extrañaba a Mila y sus idioteces, las bromas absurdas de Leo, el contrabando de Georgi, las bromas con Minami y Guang Hong, las escapadas a medianoche, las fiestas descontroladas, las borracheras absurdas, las cosas que aprendió a la mala.

Malditos todos, los extrañaba.

—Lo siento bruja, debo mantener la etiqueta de _supernerd_ por mi abuelo.

—¿Y una escapadita? Una vez al mes. Sé que soy una pésima influencia.-—rió la pelirroja.— pero nada es lo mismo sin nuestro gatito

—Tenías que arruinarlo, Mila.— bufó sin estar molesto en realidad.— ayudame con esto, ¿quieres? Consigue lo que necesito, si lo obtengo, ten por seguro que querré relajarme

—Ese es mi Yuri. Los chicos te dejan saludos.

—Me llamas cualquier cosa. Adiós.

Cortó antes de que su amiga pudiera despedirse. No quería que se diera cuenta que tanto la extrañaba. A todo ese jodido grupo de mierda, a cada uno de esos imbéciles los echaba en falta.

Peeeeeero bueno, no era momento de pensar en eso.

Había otra cosa con la que ocupar su mente y era buscar más información de su Otabek.

Quizás si buscaba con el nombre y la universidad podría hallar algo más específico.

Llevándose un pedazo demasiado grande de masa a la boca, buscó con aquellos parámetros.

Participación en diferentes proyectos de investigación, ayudante de profesores, voluntario en actividades sociales de su facultad, delegado de su generación. Vaya que participaba en cosas el señor Otabek.

Todo un chico bueno.

La sonrisa de Yuri se extendió con lentitud, ahora tenía su correo institucional: otaltin@uvr.com. Eso significaba que con un poco de ayuda y suerte, podría obtener su correo personal.


	4. III: Datos

Otabek Altin.

22 años.

Su cumpleaños era el 31 de Octubre (una fecha bastante prometedora, si le preguntaban).

Sacó el primer lugar en su instituto, tuvo una beca que le cubrió el primer año de universidad; con su participación en algunos proyectos con el profesor Yakov Feltsman consiguió fondos para pagar todo el resto de la carrera.

Llegó a ser seleccionado nacional de patinaje sobre hielo en la categoría _junior_ , pero se retiró por una lesión en su tobillo izquierdo.

Había dado un par de entrevistas, en su calidad de alumno ejemplar, para diferentes medios universitarios, como revistas digitales o blogs, y básicamente hablaba como un ratón de biblioteca.

Aburrido.

Decía gustarle la música barroca. Y para relajarse tomaba clases de _cello_ una vez a la semana.

Muy aburrido. ¿Pero que había con esa imagen _cool_ que proyectaba? ¿por qué la motocicleta? ¿y su imagen? ¿por qué no se veía como el _nerd_ que se supone debía ser?

Y había fotos que lo probaban.

Yuri encontró otro par de imágenes de Otabek en diferentes actividades en la universidad, uno que otro _scan_ de periódicos de su temporada deportiva (de algo que sirvieran los archivos de la hemeroteca de la biblioteca ).

Sobraba decir que ya tenía todas las imágenes guardadas en una carpeta secreta en su teléfono móvil. Con clave.

Estaba ansioso como nunca. Quería que llegara otra vez el día donde tenía que ir a las clases en la universidad para verlo (y sacarle fotos a escondidas, tal vez), y deseaba que Mila le recolectara y entregara pronto más información... necesitaba más información... ¡su mente le pedía más información!

Tendría que esperar dos días más. Por lo menos hasta que tuviera que volver a las clases en la universidad.

❌❌❌

Las clases en el instituto se le hacían eternas, no le agradaban ya. Las encontraba demasiado básicas, más aún cuando veían los mismos contenidos que ya había pasado en la clase de Yakov.

Así que para no perder ese tiempo, se sentaba en el fondo del salón a fantasear sobre posibles escenarios en los que podría hablar con Otabek Altin. ¿De qué podría hablarle? ¿cómo podría hacerse notar?

O sea, se le había ocurrido que quizás, si era un super alumno, podría fijarse en él, pero... no quería matarse estudiando. Ya tenía una carga con lo de su abuelo, le gustaba el chico, sin embargo, no sabía si valdría la pena hacer tanto sacrificio por él.

Aunque secretamente deseaba que valiera la pena.

¿Y si simplemente le decía que necesitaba un poco de ayuda extra?

Enterró su cabeza entre sus brazos para ocultar su sonrojo, apretando los labios para no gritar. Rayos, eso sonaba tan malinterpretable.

-Plisetsky, no se duerma.- sintió la palmada de su profesor cerca de su nuca.- preste atención

Maldito Calvoforov, que no podía dejarlo soñar en paz.

❌❌❌

De vuelta en su casa, estuvo echado de panza en el sillón haciendo sus deberes, Potya estaba acostado en su espalda, regalándole un masaje gatuno de vez en cuando, con un ronroneo incluido.

Agradecía que matemáticas se le diera bien y pudiera resolver los ejercicios a un ritmo constante, a pesar de estar distraído pensando en... bueno, ya saben.

Yuri soltó una risita mientras se preguntaba que diría Otabek Altin si supiera que él lo estaba investigando.

Ya, si, lo tenía claro: debía ser tenebroso para un chico hetero (en el caso de que lo fuera, claramente), con un chico gay lo estuviera _stalkeando_ de esa forma. ¿Qué pensaría si supiera que tenía un colección de sus fotografías? Era _sólo_ unas 30 fotos, pero era lo que había conseguido en dos días, si tuviera más tiempo...

Primero la tarea.

Resolvió los últimos ejercicios algebraicos, pensando en su ensayo de literatura. Cómo odiaba la literatura, era tan aburrido leer sobre cosas que nunca pasaron, por eso historia era un poco mejor, pero las ciencias eran geniales, eran cosas reales, demostrables, concretas. Era tan fácil como aprenderse una pequeña fórmula y era tener la llave que abría todas las posibilidades, pero en literatura... no había forma de saber si estabas por el camino correcto, demasiado subjetivo, era como estar al gusto del profesor, y Giacometti era el peor profesor del mundo: cada vez que hablaba terminaba contándoles de sus aventuras en Europa cuando era un "jovenzuelo inocente y soñador"; nadie en la escuela creería que alguna vez fue inocente.

Potya se revolvía en su espalda, cambiándose de posición cada vez que Yuri se estiraba para alcanzar un lápiz.

Su gato era tan lindo, a pesar de dejar los muebles, la ropa, su alma llena de pelo... ¿a Otabek le gustarían los gatos? Ojalá que sí, podría llevarse bien con Potya cuando lo fuera a visitar, claro, en el hipotético caso de que se conocieran y todo eso.

Obvio.

Yuri buscó su celular para ver la hora y había una notificación de mensajería, y era de Mila.

 **[Tu señor misterioso tiene algunas clases** **con Rebecca, la ex de Georgi**  
 **Trata de convencer a Maléfico... aunque no sé si quiera hablarle a la Re-vaca de nuevo hahahahahaha.]**

¿Por qué justo Georgi? Era tan sensible con el tema de sus ex, que no lo tomaría ni en cuenta.

**[Veré que hago, no esperes que te lo agradezca bruja]**

Antes de enviarle el mensaje de respuesta, pensó en agradecerle en serio, pero bah, Mila entendería a lo que se refería.

**[De nada gatito. Rebecca lilbecc Milan. Tu sabes que hacer]**

El celular casi se cae de las manos de Yuri por la rapidez con la que cambió de la pestaña de mensajería a la de facebook. Tecleó rápidamente el nombre que le dio Mila y entró al perfil de la ex de Georgi.

Una suerte que la chica no tuviera sus fotos privadas. Revisó uno por uno todos sus álbumes de fotografías, hasta sus estúpidas _imágenes subidas desde el móvil._ Encontró lo que quería en un álbum de un congreso o algo así, con fecha del año pasado.

Un gemido de absoluta satisfacción salió de su boca y la sonrisa de Yuri se ensanchó. Ahí estaba Otabek, con cara de aburrido mirando hacia el frente, tenía como descripción: Altin cazando moscas con el pensamiento.

Chiste imbécil.

Pero lo realmente importante, era que un tal _Altabe Otink_ estaba etiquetado.

Bien jugado, Otabek; pensó clickeando en el nombre y rogando porque su internet fuera más rápido.

Oh, mierda.

—¡¿POR QUÉ?!.— chilló rodando por el sillón sintiendo las garritas de Potya clavándosele en algún lugar de su espalda... eso no importaba, ni siquiera dolía.

Más le dolía que el muy pillode Otabek tuviera bloqueada toda su información y en su perfil sólo se podía ver su imagen de portada (un atardecer bien ñoño), y su foto de perfil era de un traste lleno de botones y palanquitas.

¿Qué diablos significaba eso? ¿por qué no era como las personas normales y dejaba su información para que todo el mundo la viera?

El botoncito de "agregar a amigos", parecía seducirlo con su forma rectangular, sus letras en negrita y ese característico signo de +.


	5. IV: Paso 1

¿Estaba nervioso? : sí

¿Lo demostraba? : no

Entonces todo estaba bien. Perfecto.

Yuri Plisetsky llegó de los primeros a la clase de _Biología_ _I_ para los talentos académicos en la Universidad Valory Reims. Y a pesar de que podía haber elegido sentarse al frente, como acostumbraba, escogió un asiento del fondo.

Pronto llegarían sus compañeros de clases, los _nerds_ de otros institutos y del suyo, repletarían la sala, y puesto que estaba sentado tan atrás puede que no alcanzara a comprender (o ver), lo que el profesor explicaba.

Una pena, ¿no?

El plan consistía en que aprovecharía un poco la oportunidad para que Otabek ejerciera su rol de ayudante y pudieran entablar una conversación... aunque fuera de genética mendeliana.

La idea era básica. Así que no había forma de que pudiera complicarse.

Lo importante, era que hablaran.

❌❌❌

Tal como lo predijo los estudiantes fueron llegando y llenando el salón. Nunca antes había agradecido por esos imbéciles super altos que se sentaban delante de él como en ese momento: le tapaban buena parte del pizarrón.

¿Realmente sería capaz de atrasarse en una clase solo por tratar de hablar con un chico lindo?

Se mordió el labio, ansioso.

Claro que lo haría, maldición.

El profesor Yakov entró al salón cargando un maletín y un computador portátil, saludando sin ninguna clase de ánimo; tras él, Altin iba con unas cuantas carpetas en los brazos y una mochila bastante abultada.

Yuri, desde su posición, pudo ver que varias de sus compañeritas (y dos compañeros), giraban su cabeza para no perderse paso del joven ayudante.

Bufó molesto. Por lo menos él mostraba algo mas de dignidad y no extendía una alfombra de baba por donde Altin pasaba... o esperaba que no fuera tan notorio como el resto.

Yakov empezó la clase, y efectivamente no supo que diablos escribía en la pizarra, por más que estiraba su cuello o enchinaba los ojos veía apenas los sutiles dibujos azules en la pizarra blanca.

Anda, puede que necesitara anteojos. Estaba tan acostumbrado a sentarse adelante, que nunca pensó que podía estar con problemas a la vista, lo conversaría con su abuelito para...

—¿ves algo desde aquí?

Ay.

Ahogó un grito en su mente. Le estaba hablando. Ohpordiosohpordiosohpordios.

Tenía que parecer _cool_ y no interesado. Actitud desinteresada... no, interesada, sí, se supone que es un buen alumno. Un _nerd_ , pero un _nerd_ con estilo.

—ah, es un poco difícil estando tan lejos.

¡Oh bendito pupitre desocupado en el que había dejado su mochila! Santos dioses de dónde fuera.

Altin pidió permiso y retiró el bolso de Yuri, tomando asiento a su lado.

—pero tu siempre te sientas adelante, ¿o no?

Yuri sintió un repentino calor en sus mejillas. Esperó no estarse sonrojando, eso no iba a ser muy genial de su parte. Oh, pero Altin lo notó, sabía que se sentaba adelante.

Quiso llorar de felicidad.

Pero obvio, no lo haría. Así que se limitó a asentir y fingió tratar de mirar la pizarra para escribir. Buen alumno ante todo.

—¿por qué quedaste tan atrás hoy?

Yuri apretó los labios para que la traicionera sonrisa de triunfo no se escapara de su boca.

¿Acaso estaba buscándole conversación?

—llegué algo tarde.— mintió descaradamente, sin mirarlo, mientras anotaba unos garabatos que medio veía.— tuve que hacer unas cosas y me ganaron el asiento de adelante

—no te conviene estar tan atrás siendo tan pequeño

 _Ni que tu tuvieras altura de basquetbolista, Altin_ ; pensó para sus adentros.

—sí, sobre todo porque esa jirafa con afro de ahí.— apunto a un chico alto de cabello frondoso que estaba dos puestos adelante de él.— me tapa todo el panorama

El cerebro de Yuri se derritió cuando escuchó la suave risa grave de Altin. Ok. Eso contaba como premio: lo había hecho reír.

—dame un segundo.

Vio que el ayudante se paró y caminó hasta las primeras filas. Gracias al mar de cabezas de sus compañeros, no logró ver que estaba haciendo Altin.

Yuri se ladeó un poco para saber en qué iba Yakov y lo único que captó era que seguía dibujando circulitos y líneas. Lo malo de ese profesor es que escribía/dibujaba todo en la pizarra y luego explicaba. ¿Por qué no podía ser como los profesores universitarios normales y usar presentaciones proyectadas que todos los alumnos pudieran ver?

Ya empezó a frustrarse cuando no sabía qué hacer para copiar la materia, y estaba a punto de apuñalar a alguien con su lápiz, cuando Altin volvió a sentarse a su lado y le mostró la pantalla de su teléfono

—¿qué?.— preguntó Yuri desconfiado, sin querer mirar el celular (un buen alumno no se distrae, por su puesto)

—es lo mismo que el profe Yakov esta haciendo en la pizarra, son sus apuntes.

Frunciendo el ceño aún más, se fijó que en la pantallita estaban los garabatos y escritos con la fea letra del profesor.

—oh, gracias.— le mostró su mejor sonrisa y empezó a copiar lo más rápido posible.

Pero como no todo en esta vida es perfecto, el profesor empezó a explicar la materia y Yuri ya no sabía si prestar atención a lo que hablaba y apuntarlo o seguir copiando los dibujos.

Altin pareció notar su contradicción y le ofreció:

—sería mejor que prestaras atención a lo que dice el profe. Te puedo mandar las fotos por mensaje más tarde.

Esta vez sí que Yuri no pudo aguantar su sonrisa. Iba a conseguir su número de teléfono.

Al parecer, todo sí era perfecto en esta vida.


	6. V: Paso 2

Yuri siempre creyó que esas cosas de la suerte y el destino eran inventos de los perdedores para justificar sus malas decisiones.

Hasta ese hermoso momento en que recibió en su teléfono un mensaje con un archivo adjunto. En ese preciso instante descubrió que tenía una suerte envidiable y que el destino estaba de su lado.

Altin le había pedido su número para enviarle lo que no alcanzó a anotar sobre sus clases; claro que Yuri no se lo había dado tan fácil (obvio, no, que no quería parecer un desesperado), le advirtió que no quería que lo anduviera divulgando por ahí y que no quería mensajes a horas impertinentes, Altin había sonreído y le prometió que su número estaría seguro mientras guardaba el papelito en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Mientras estuvieron en la clase, se dedicó a tomar apuntes de lo que decía el profesor Yakov, y de algunas cosas que le aclaraba Altin cuando no estaba seguro de que anotar. Ah, sí, claro, el ayudante se había quedado a su lado gran parte de la clase.

Casual.

Tenía unas ganas inmensas de gritar a algunos de sus compañeros que se murieran de envidia. Pero la dignidad ante todo.

❌❌❌

Ahora Yuri estaba tirado en la alfombra de la sala de estar, rodando de un lado a otro pensando en que responder al mensaje de Altin. Claro que tenía que darle las gracias, pero ¿qué más sería prudente contestarle? con un emoticón, con un simple gracias, con una foto de su pulgar, con un testamento de 40 líneas diciéndole que le había salvado la vida con su amabilidad, etc.

Demasiadas opciones.

Potya lo miraba desde el sillón, parecía que el gato lo juzgaba con su mirada afilada cada vez que pataleaba con nerviosismo o ahogaba maldiciones con la cara pegada a su teléfono.

Pronto llegaría su abuelo del trabajo y el estaba ahí mirando el mensaje de Altin como si no hubiera nada más importante en el mundo (y en ese momento parecía ser así, ya que no había pasado nada muy emocionante en el último tiempo). Debía apurarse si no quería dejarlo en visto por más de tres horas.

¿Y si llamaba a Mila para que...?

No, la estúpida bruja podía salir con alguna idiotez y lo arruinaría todo. Aunque podría darle el valor para responder el mensajito... pero un vasito de vodka también podría suplir ese valor y apoyo.

No. niño bueno, niño bueno.

**"Gracias por las imágenes, me has salvado"**

Bueno, aquello fue más fácil de lo que creía. Yuri ahora solo tenía que mentalizarse de que no recibiría una respuesta ni nada, pero por lo menos tenía el número de Otabek Altin. Dejó su teléfono a salvo de Potya, sobre el refrigerador y se metió a la ducha; estaba empezando a hacer calor y tanto revolcarse en la alfombra quedó lleno de pelitos blancos de gato.

❌❌❌

Fresco como una lechuga y con el cabello aun húmedo, Yuri recibió a su abuelo que volvía del trabajo. Le platicó sobre sus clases y lo bien que le estaba yendo en matemáticas; también le contó que rechazó hacer tutorías a sus compañeros más lentos porque eso podía quitarle tiempo para las clases que estaba tomando en la universidad.

—ah, Yuratchka, ¡haces a este viejo tan orgulloso!.— exclamó Nikolai, revolviéndole los rubios cabellos y dejándole dos billetes arrugados en la palma de su mano.- te los mereces, para que te compres esa cosa de matar extraterrestres.

—gracias, abuelito, el finde me compraré el juego.— medio abrazó al más viejo, frotando su cara contra la barba rasposa. Le encantaba hacer eso porque Nikolai reía y le decía que se comportaba como un gato mañoso.

Yuri sirvió comida para su abuelo y se sentó a su lado para hacerle compañía. Seguro Nikolai quería hablarle de las cosas del trabajo.

—hoy el jefe fue a supervisarnos en persona, quedó bastante contento con los tallados de los nuevos muebles.

El abuelo de Yuri era un carpintero autodidacta. Muchas veces le contó la historia de cómo su bisabuelo, Ruslan Plisetsky, le obsequió un set de herramientas de tallar y carpintería sin tener idea de lo que eran, pero el joven Nikolai aprendió rápido buscando en libros y siguiendo al carpintero de su pueblo, así que en pocos meses ya era un diestro constructor de todo tipo de cosas en madera.

Con su talento, logró sacar adelante a su familia y ahora se hacía cargo de su nieto, aún trabajando en una mueblería de cierto renombre en la ciudad, allí realizaba los pedidos de artículos personalizados, debido a su experiencia y delicadeza.

—y tendré un bono extra por un sitial que pidieron. Tengo dos meses para hacerlo

—me alegro mucho abuelito

—ojalá nos mantengamos así, hasta que puedas ir a la universidad

Y como si esa fuera una palabra clave, Yuri recordó que había dejado su teléfono sobre el refrigerador y fue por él. Ya había pasado un par de horas sin revisar sus redes sociales y... bueno, es un adolescente, no pueden juzgarlo por no querer permanecer separado de su móvil.

Grande su su sorpresa cuando vio que había una notificación que le avisaba que había 5 mensajes de su contacto llamado: Otabek

oooooooooooohmaaaaaigaaaawd. ¿5 mensajes? ¡¡5!!

—¿pasa algo?

—nada.— se apresuró a contestar. No tenía idea de que cara había puesto, pero no quería asustar a su abuelito.

Leyó tratando de mantener su rostro inexpresivo.

**"por nada. Si necesitas algo házmelo saber"**

**"¿tu nombre es Yuri?"**

**"no quiero guardar tu número como 'el estudiante rubio de la última fila'"**

**"espero que no te moleste que quiera guardar tu número, es por si nos contactamos de nuevo"**

**"también confiaré en ti para que no le des mi número a nadie. Cuídate. Nos vemos en dos días"**

Cuídate. Nos vemos en dos días. Cuídate. Nos vemos en dos días .

Cuídate. Nos vemos en dos días.

Cuídate.

Nos vemos en dos días.

—Permiso.

Yuri se levantó rápido como alma que se la lleva el diablo, ni supo cómo llegó al cuarto de baño, pegó su cara contra la gruesa toalla que colgaba de la pared y se desahogó gritando como una fangirl en el concierto de su artista favorito.

Portodolobonitoymaravillosoenestavida.

Otabek. Le había mandado un mensaje, un mensaje donde le preguntaba si podía guardar su número con su nombre, un mensaje que le ponía que se iban a ver en dos días...

.... o sea, si, se tenían que ver, por lo de las clases. ¡Pero igual era emocionante! y eran mensajes informales, nada de "un saludo atento" ni "alumno Plisetsky".

Estaba demasiado contento, tanto que podría bailar.

Y bailó. Total, nadie estaba mirándolo ni podría juzgarlo. Se miró al espejo y tenía la sonrisa pegada en la cara, no se le borraría aunque le dijeran que se había acabado el último pirozhok del mundo.

Tomó su móvil y tecleó rápidamente una respuesta a Otabek:

**"si, puedes ponerme como Yuri, te guardaré por tu nombre si no te molesta."**

**"y gracias de nuevo, ahora entiendo casi todo lo de la clase"**

¿Y si jugaba a ser más atrevido?

**"aunque hay algunas cosas que no entiendo del todo"**

Soltó su móvil sobre el lavamanos como si le hubiera quemado la piel. Se puso ansioso. Había mentido, diciendo que no entendía una parte, cuando era su materia favorita y se la sabía al revés y al derecho.

Dioses.

Respiró profundo un par de veces y casi suelta otro chillido poco masculino cuando su móvil vibró en la loza del lavamanos. Otra notificación de Altin.

**"no hay problema. Si quieres nos podemos juntar media hora antes para explicarte lo que no entiendas"**

Ahora si que no hubo freno para su exclamación de alegría. Sin siquiera responder el mensaje y con los dedos temblorosos, le marcó a su mejor amiga para contarle la noticia.

—¡MILA! ¡BRUJA!.— le chilló con la voz agudizada por la excitación.—¡TENGO EL NUMERO DE OTABEK!

Escuchó un grito mucho más agudo del otro lado del auricular y se lanzó a explicarle todo el asunto de los mensajes a la pelirroja.


	7. VI: Confirmación de Datos

**"Más te vale contarme cada detalle. Quiero saber hasta el color de los calcetines que llevaba en ese momento"**

Yuri releía el mensaje de Mila cada ciertos minutos, le hacía gracia y le daba ánimos a partes iguales.

En esos momentos, estaba oculto en una cafetería que estaba a dos cuadras de la universidad. Había comprado el café más barato, a pesar del calor que hacía, para que la tonta mesera dejara de molestarlo por llevar más de una hora ahí sin haber consumido nada.

Había salido de la escuela y pretendía hacer tiempo en algunas de las tiendas del centro, buscando el videojuego que quería (por si le alcanzaba con el dinero que le dio su abuelito); pero los nervios lo traicionaron cuando recibió el mensaje de Altin que le confirmaba que se vieran fuera de la facultad de biología a las 3:30, para explicarle lo que (supuestamente) no sabía.

Y por ese motivo fue a encerrarse a esa cafetería de mala muerte, esperando que diera la hora acordada para reunirse con Altin. Además, pensaba llegar con un elegante retraso de 5 minutos; puesto que su lema era no parecer desesperado.

❌❌❌

3:33 parecía una buena hora para salir de la cafetería y caminar medianamente apresurado al sitio donde quedaron de encontrarse.

Yuri quería dar la impresión de ser alguien ocupado, porque alguien ocupado es más interesante. Tal vez perdería unos minutos de conversación con Altin, pero, en cambio, él notaría que se apresuró a llegar a su encuentro.

Sería una forma sutil de demostrarle su interés.

¿Verdad?

Corrió la última cuadra, esquivando a las personas y golpeando a algunas con su bolso enorme. Poco le importó los reclamos de la gente, ni de la mocosa que botó de un empujón.

Fue culpa de la chiquilla esa, iba despreocupada y Yuri tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que pedirle permiso para pasar.

Se detuvo a unos pocos metros de la facultad de biología, se acomodó ligeramente el cabello y caminó a paso rápido hasta la entrada.

—¡Yuri!

Sonrió al ser llamado por su nombre, y se fijó que Altin le hacía señas con la mano desde unos banquitos que estaban un poco más lejanos de la facultad, pero bajo la sombra de arboles.

—hola, gracias por venir. Lamento llegar tan tarde, tuve un... inconveniente.— dijo dejándose caer casualmente al lado del mayor, quitándose el sweater de la escuela, por el calor.

—no te preocupes. No es como si necesitaras ser tan puntual, no estamos en clases

Oh, claro que no estaban en clases. Yuri le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas y empezó a sacar lápices y un cuaderno.

—¿seguro que no te causa problemas ayudarme con esto?

—no, me conviene ayudar, sobre todo si pretendo quedarme como profesor en la universidad

—¿te gusta enseñar?

—si, creo que...

—¡no le creas nada a este asaltacunas!

Aquel grito interrumpió la conversación y Altin se volteó a mirar a quien había dicho (vociferado) aquello. Era una chica, morena y de ojos inteligentes, tenía una sonrisa de "travesura realizada" mientras se acercaba al par.

—oh, es un chico. Te superas Otabek, debería darte vergüenza.— rió sentándose cerca de ambos.— ni siquiera ha salido del colegio.

Yuri se sintió perdido, avergonzado y furioso. Perdido porque no tenía idea quién era esa que se estaba tomando tantas confianzas, avergonzado, por andar con ropa de la escuela, y enojado por la interrupción.

—Yuri, esta es Sara, mi compañera de tesis. Sara, este es Yuri, mi alumno del programa de talentos académicos.— explicó el moreno con voz cansina.

—hola.— saludó Yuri, tratando de parecer seguro de si mismo.

—hola, espero que Otabek no haya sido un gruñón para enseñarte.— se acercó a él y con el menor disimulo posible le susurró.— ten cuidado con este, que tiene debilidad por los menores

Yuri frunció el ceño, aún más, pensando en una respuesta ingeniosa y/o sarcástica; sin embargo, el rostro de la chica encajó en sus recuerdos y una sonrisa parecida a la del Grinch se estampó en su cara.

—¿tu apellido es Crispino?.— la chica, Sara, lo miró confundida asintiendo.— conozco a tu hermano, a Michele

—vaya, ¿de dónde conoces a Micky?.— Sara pareció interesada. Yuri fijó su vista en Altin, que había permanecido en silencio observando el intercambio verbal con su compañera.

Volvió a fijar sus ojos verdes en la morena y batió sus pestañas con su mejor aire encantador:

—¿conoces a Mila Babicheva?

La cara de Sara se tiñó de un profundo color carmín y soltó una risa temblorosa.

—¡que simpático tu alumno, Otabek!.— exclamó y se levantó con rapidez.— creo que es hora de que vuelva a estudiar. Nos vemos

Les hizo una seña con la mano y se perdió entre la gente que entraba en la facultad.

—¿qué fue eso?.— preguntó el mayor extrañado.

—supongo que el mundo en un lugar muy pequeño.— se encogió de hombros y buscó algo en su cuaderno.— ¿me podrías explicar lo de la codominancia y la epistasis?

Más tarde tendría que contarle a su amiga pelirroja de su nuevo hallazgo.

❌❌❌

Fingió durante 20 minutos que no entendía del todo los fundamentos de la genética moderna.

Incluso, Yuri, se sintió un poco mal por hacer que Otabek repitiera una y otra vez conceptos claves que ya manejaba.

Aunque, pensándolo con detenimiento... no se sentía mal en absoluto.

Solo vio una oportunidad y la tomó. Cualquier otro hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar, ¿no?.

Sin arrepentimientos. Ese era su (segundo) lema, y no iba a empezar con eso ahora.

Como ya manejaba los términos (y la asignatura en general), Yuri quedó como un excelente alumno al contestar todas las preguntas que le había hecho Altin al final de su clase privada.

Mientras caminaban hacia el salón en el que daría cátedra el profe Yakov, conversaban del resto de las asignaturas que tomaba Yuri en la universidad y sus planes a futuro.

Al llegar a la puerta se armó de valor para preguntarle al moreno si, en modo de agradecimiento por la "clase extra", lo podía invitar a un café.

Lo que no se esperaba Yuri, era que iba a obtener la clase de respuesta que haría explotar su cerebro (y otras cosas), sobre todo por el carácter de _propuesta_ que parecía traer entre líneas.

—no me gusta el café, pero podemos tomar otra cosa.

Yuri asintió sin esconder su sonrisa de triunfo. Claro que le gustaría que tomar otra cosa.


	8. VII: Confirmación de Datos 2

Bien, puede que Yuri una vez más no haya alcanzado su lugar habitual en la clase de Yakov y quedara justo detrás de un grupo de chiquillas ruidosas, pero ciertamente su expresión de felicidad era imborrable.

Además había llegado unos minutitos tarde al salón, pero llegó acompañado del ayudante Altin, quien le llamó por su nombre y le indicó un lugar desocupado que no estaba tan atrás.

Una sensación satisfactoria lo recorrió de la punta de los pies hasta su nuca cuando un par de estudiantes se volvieron a verlo con los labios ligeramente separados.

¡Sorpresa perras!

Oh, como le hubiese encantado gritarlo, pero Yuri se conformó con decirlo en su mente y evadir sus miradas.

Yakov le dio una pequeña reprimenda a Altin por llegar tarde, y este se disculpó diciendo que fue por un asunto meramente académico. El profesor suspiró y siguió anotando cosas en el pizarrón.

Yuri revolvió en su bolso para encontrar un maldito lápiz y su cuaderno; además sacó su móvil para ponerlo en silencio. Mientras estaba en eso, el celular vibró en su mano y vio un mensaje de Otabek:

**"Presta atención a la clase de Yakov, mas tarde te envío las fotos de sus apuntes"**

Buscó con su mirada al emisor del mensaje y se encontró con que también lo estaba observando. Yuri se atrevió a formular un gracias con sus labios y recibió un guiño en confirmación.

No quería sonrojarse como un crío, pero no pudo evitarlo, sobre todo por el escándalo susurrante que armaron las chicas de los puestos de adelante, que se preguntaban porque Altin estaba guiñando en su dirección.

Pobres estúpidas, ojalá pudiera decirles directamente que no se ilusionaran, que Otabek Altin pronto tendría dueño.

❌❌❌

Como buen alumno, Yuri estuvo atento toda la clase, tomando apuntes de todo lo que decía Yakov, sin tomar en cuenta lo de la pizarra.

Al finalizar la clase, se demoró más de la cuenta guardando sus cosas, con la intención de esperar a cierto personaje con el que iría a tomar algo. Cuando se levantó, escuchó el claro:

—Yuri, espérame, te alcanzo en un minuto

—te espero afuera.— le respondió moviendo la mano, como restándole importancia y haciéndose el interesante frente a sus compañeros que quedaban en el aula.

Por primera vez (en ese salón al menos), sintió que el pasillo que daba a la salida era una iluminada pasarela en la que podría lucirse. Un ligero _catwalk_ lo llevó hasta el hall de la facultad de Biología.

Allí se apoyó contra uno de los pilares cercanos a las escaleras y sacó su móvil para mensajear a la Mila y contarle que saldría con Otabek y que había conocido cara a cara, por fin, a cierta chica que se apellidaba Crispino.

❌❌❌

Poco más de quince minutos se demoró Otabek en aparecerse, aunque en ese tiempo Yuri ya le había contado a su amiga, con lujo de detalles, la reunión que había tenido antes de clases.

—hey

Por la expresión en el rostro de Altin, Yuri sabía que debía prepararse para lo peor. Maldito fuera quien se haya opuesto a su salida.

—hey.— le respondió, tratando de parecer tranquilo, como si no hubiese notado la cara de funeral del moreno.

—Yakov me pidió que le ayudara en unas cosas del laboratorio, y pues... no puedo decirle que no

—no te preocupes, lo entiendo.— Yuri se mordió la lengua para no dejar fluir el torrente de improperios que bailaban en su garganta.

Maldito fuera el viejo calvo arruina-citas de Yakov, ojalá y se jubilara pronto.

—gracias, pero... —- Altin se rascó la cabeza y torció la boca en una mueca, que resultó encantadora para cierto adolescente de ojos verdes.— me comprometí a que iríamos por algo, creo que eres agradable y lo suficientemente amargado para mantener una conversación interesante.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por segunda vez ese día. Dioses, amaba su suerte.

Para seguir pareciendo despreocupado, se rió como si se tratara de una broma.

—sí, claro, como si quisieras pasar el rato con un escolar. O es que tu amiga tenía razón, ¿eres un asaltacunas?

Yuri sabía que no debía tentar a su buena fortuna... pero presionar un poco no hacía daño, ¿no?

Altin rió y Yuri creyó que se fundiría ahí mismo en un charco de babas.

—y si lo fuera ¿qué?

Apretó los labios para no reírse de la situación a la que habían llegado. ¿Qué dirían si los vieran hablando de esos temas con tanta soltura?

—wow, sabes que es un delito, ¿no? Tres años es la pena mínima.— y no es como si Yuri lo hubiese investigado antes o algo, claro que no.

—depende de la diferencia de edad, según sé. En este estado, cubre hasta 3 años de diferencia; así que... ¿qué edad tienes?

Yuri llevó una mano hasta su pecho, compuso una exagerada expresión de sorpresa y con su mejor tono sarcástico dijo:

—mi querido señor Altin, ¿acaso está coqueteando con total descaro e impunidad, con un menor en edad escolar, a vista y paciencia de la comunidad universitaria?

El moreno volvió a reír y miró en todas direcciones, pero en realidad nadie les estaba prestando atención.

—entonces, mi estimado Yuri, debería retirarse, antes de que se le haga más tarde. Y yo debería volver al laboratorio.

Yuri miró la hora en su celular. No era tan tarde, pero había prometido a su abuelo ser un buen chico (a pesar de que en ese momento no lo estaba siendo).

—tienes razón. Bien, entonces nos vemos la próxima semana

Acomodó el bolso sobre su hombro no muy dispuesto a irse.

—no me has dicho tu edad aún

—dieciséis.— comentó descuidadamente, esta vez fue el turno de Yuri de obsequiarle un guiño.

Inconscientemente caminaron hasta la salida de la facultad y se detuvieron en los escalones más bajos.

—supongo que seis años de diferencia es algo... grande.— sacó su celular y se lo dio a Yuri, que lo miró interrogante.— búscate en instagram y facebook, podemos coordinar para juntarnos y discutir si vale la pena arriesgarme a estar tres años en la cárcel.

Yuri casi olvida hasta su nombre con lo último que dijo Altin.

¿Acaso podía ser más afortunado? Necesitaba urgentemente llamar a Mila y fumarse un cigarro para calmarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sass Yuri, es el mejor Yuri.


	9. VIII: Nuevos datos

Apenas cruzó la puerta de su casa, corrió al sofá, enterrando su cabeza entre los cojines y se puso a gritar como si estuviera viendo a Jason Momoa en vivo.

Chilló hasta que sintió a Potya enterrarle sus garras en la parte trasera de sus piernas.

-ay, ya me calmo.- tomó en sus brazos al minino y le rascó tras las orejas.- si todo va bien, pronto tendrás un papá nuevo, Potya

Caminó hasta la cocina y le sirvió comidita a su mascota. Luego, fue a lavarse las manos y tarareando una canción empezó a preparar la cena para su abuelo.

❌❌❌

Ya aprestándose para dormir, Yuri revisó las notificaciones que había en su celular.

 _Altabe Otink_ le había enviado una solicitud de amistad y _Bekalt00_ le seguía en instagram.

Claro, que como cualquier adolescente que precie tenía cuentas duplicadas de cada red social disponible: una con su nombre y otra que los adultos no debían ver.

 _Icekitten19_ era su cuenta popular de fotos, y esperaba que Altin se entretuviera descubriendo por qué.

Y para asegurarse de qué así fuera. Cerró su cuarto con seguro y se desnudó, buscó una camiseta de esas que le quedaban enormes, mientras pensaba en que ángulo le favorecería más la luz tibia de su cuarto.

Cuando creyó encontrar el sitio exacto, levantó su móvil y se ajustó para una foto tomada desde lo alto, que enfocara su boca en primer plano y que el resto de su cuerpo apareciera acompañando la expresión de sus labios, pero que a la vez se notara que llevaba solo una camiseta que se resbalaba por su hombro.

Venga, que sacarse fotos de ese estilo era todo un arte. Disparó unas 12 veces seguidas a cada mínimo cambio que hacía en su postura.

Revisó el set de fotos, eliminó las que estaba corridas o descuadradas, y finalmente escogió la más clara.

Le puso un filtro luminoso, borró las manchitas que siempre le salían cerca de su nariz debido al sol y le puso unos stickers de gatitos rudos por el borde. Yuri miró la foto unos largos segundos hasta convencerse de que estaba bien.

Subió la imagen y al minuto ya pasaba los dos mil _likes_ y recibía todo tipo de comentarios. El _like_ que quería llegó al minuto tres.

Eso le confirmaba que _Bekalt00_ , estaba revisando sus fotos. Así que se dispuso a hacer lo mismo.

Otabek tenía muchísimas fotos. Y empezó a revisar desde la más reciente hacia atrás.

Paisajes, imágenes tomadas en la biblioteca estudiando o en el campus de la universidad, platillos de comida, animalitos graciosos, lo típico. Pero las fotografías más abundantes eran las de fiestas: escenarios, luces de colores, vasos a medio llenar junto a botellas de licor, el traste con botoncitos que...

Ohhh, Yuri lo notó en ese instante.

Otabek era un dj.

¿Acaso podía ser más genial? El trasto ese era una consola para hacer mezclas. Se preguntó que tipo de música le gustaría.

Deseó encontrar algún vídeo de sus presentaciones pero solo habían unas fotos de él mezclando.

También eran impresionantes las fotos de su motocicleta, y las fotos en las que salía posando junto a ella. Ese hombre debería estar haciendo un catálogo publicitario, no quemándose las pestañas en la universidad.

Aunque claro, era mejor tenerlo cerca.

Yuri no paró de sacar _screenshoots_ de todas las fotos que encontró; las fotos de Otabek sin camiseta en el gimnasio y en la playa serían su tesoro de ahora en adelante y ya estaba pensando en que uso les daría más tarde.

❌❌❌

**"Eres bastante popular en instagram"**

Ah, ahí estaba el mensaje que estaba esperando. Ahora podía hacerse el interesante ya que Otabek había visto sus fotos.

**"No tanto"**

**"¿No tanto? Ice.Kitten tiene 114mil seguidores"**

**"De acuerdo, tengo cierta popularidad, pero es por las fotos"**

**"Y además pones que eres legal, mentiroso"**

**"¿Me estás juzgando?"**

**"No, comentaba nada más"**

Sonrió mientras decidía que sería lo siguiente a conversar. Se sentía más confiado (aún), después de las últimas palabras que habían cruzado en la universidad.

**"Así que dj"**

**"Trabajo de medio tiempo. Tengo que pagar mi apartamento"**

**"¿vives solo?"**

**"Seh, tengo dos hermanas pequeñas que no me dejan en paz en casa. No puedo estudiar allí"**

**"Eres un buen chico, Otabek"**

**"¿eso crees?"**

**"¿no lo eres?"**

**"Un poco tal vez. ¿y tu?"**

**"Un poco tal vez"**

**"Chico listo"**

Y Altin sabría en ese momento qué tan listo era.

**"A veces me lo dicen. Lo que me recuerda que tenemos un tema que discutir..."**

**"¿cuál?"**

**"Ya lo sabes... lo de tu posible encarcelamiento"**

**"Oh, eso"**

**"Si, eso"**

Yuri miró atentamente la pantalla de su móvil esperando una respuesta, pero Otabek se estaba demorando demasiado en escribir.

Si no le contestaba en los próximos cinco minutos apagaría el celular.

Para distraerse se metió a mirar un vídeo de gatitos mientras terminaba de ponerse su pijama.

**"Eres bastante liberal, Yuri"**

No era la respuesta que esperaba, pero se conformaría con eso.

**"Creo que debería hacer lo que quiera para luego no arrepentirme"**

**"Me parece una buena filosofía. Y estoy dispuesto a apostar a que aún quieres saber si tengo planeado hacer una visita a la cárcel, ¿no?"**

**"Un poco, pero me interesa saber también si eres tan corruptor de menores como decía tu amiga"**

**"Pft, Sara me molesta porque salí con un chico de primero durante un tiempo. Tampoco era tanta diferencia de edad, pero ya sabes como a la gente les gusta molestar"**

Yuri rodó en su cama con la felicidad pintada en la cara: Otabek había salido con un chico, eso indicaba que era por lo menos bisexual y había esperanza para él.

**"¿Y no es que te gusten menores?"**

**"¿decepcionado?"**

**"Pesado. Mejor r** **esponde"**

**"Supongo que hay cierto encanto en unos años de diferencia... y ciertas características"**

Si tuviera una escala de puntos para ir sumando lo que tenía de ventaja en ese momento, con esa respuesta de Otabek podía sumarle unos 50 puntos extra.

**"¿** **_twinks_ ** **?"**

**"Touché"**

_Lo tienes en la bolsa_ , pensó Yuri; sintiendo como el universo se alineaba para concederle buena fortuna.

**"Entonces, mi estimado asistente de profesor Altin, ¿Quiere que nos conozcamos más?"**

**"¿El domingo a las 5 de la tarde en la Plaza de los Héroes?"**

Y esa era toda la respuesta que Yuri necesitaba para saber que todas las cartas estaban a su favor.


	10. IX: Plan de Acción

Estaba desparramado en la alfombra de la sala de estar de su casa. Hiperventilando cada que leía los mensajes que habían intercambiado anoche con Otabek.

Sí, Otabek. Ya no tenía sentido llamarlo Altin con el grado de confianza que habían alcanzado.

En esos momentos, aparte de hacer ruiditos emocionados y recibir los masajes gatunos de Potya en su panza, esperaba la visita (de carácter urgente, de apoyo y asesoría) de Mila.

Aprovecharían ese día que el abuelo de Yuri no estaba en casa, puesto que la pelirroja no era santa de su devoción; Nikolai creía que era muy ruidosa, malhablada y mayor como para juntarse con su nieto. Una mala influencia que podía llevar a su nieto por el mal camino.

Aunque no sabía que su nieto ya estaba en el mal camino cuando se hizo amigo de Mila. Pero esa es otra historia.

Ese día sábado necesitaba preparar todo para el día siguiente. Necesitaba la ayuda de la bruja, aunque no quisiera admitirlo; con Mila se podía desahogar, soltarle todo lo que estaba en su cabeza sin temor a ser juzgado, ambos conocían los secretos más sucios del otro y eran cómplices en demasiadas locuras como para dejar de hablarse.

Se revolvió en el suelo y releyó una vez más el mensaje donde Otabek le ponía que el domingo en la mañana le confirmara que asistiría a su encuentro.

Ya pasaba el mediodía y la estúpida de su amiga dijo que estaría en su casa a las 11 en punto.

❌❌❌

La muy... impuntual había llegado después de la una de la tarde, y por la cara que traía Mila supo que la noche anterior anduvo de fiesta.

Se compadeció de la bruja y le regaló un café cargadísimo. Empezó a cocinar mientras Mila le contaba como le había ido: salió con el grupo de siempre, al bar que iban siempre, tomaron unas cervezas para ponerse a tono y se fueron a bailar a un lugar que había inaugurado hace tres semanas, y como habituaba, sonreía a toda aquella persona que se viera dispuesta a comprarle un trago, porque beber gratis era importante.

Pero como la pelirroja dijo, se estaba rehabilitando, así que solo se fajó a 3 personas: una chica y dos chicos, pero que no había ido más allá, ni siquiera cuando uno de los chicos la había invitado a ir a su casa.

Yuri rodó los ojos con gesto cansado. Sabía que ese repentino cambio de actitud se debía a que él había encontrado a Sara Crispino, y lo único que quería Mila era su número teléfono.

—qué recatada estás, mujer. Ni te reconozco.— exclamó con tono irónico, a la vez que tiraba con furia uno pedazos de tomate en la sartén.

—Yuri...

—no me quieras mentir, bruja

—de acuerdo, de acuerdo.— le hubiese gustado ver el rostro de su amigo, pero le mandó a poner la mesa y no quería contradecirlo. ¡Pero era tan divertido molestarle!.— si sabes qué es lo que necesito, ¿por qué no me haces el favor de conseguirlo?

—aún no tengo ese tipo de confianza con Otabek

—¿o sea que tienen algún tipo de confianza?

—puede ser.- dijo descuidadamente, vertiendo la salsa que preparaba sobre la pasta.— ya conoció a Ice Kitten

—perra suertuda, ya tiene que haberte hecho mil cosas en su mente.— Mila le dio un empujón con su hombro, acercándole los platos.

—pura envidia, estúpida

❌❌❌

Habiendo almorzado y lavado todo, se instalaron en el cuarto de Yuri. Mila revolvía el armario de su amigo, viendo que prendas podían funcionar para su cita, que es lo que lo favorecía más, que le ayudaría y todo eso.

—entonces ¿qué tienes en mente? ¿supiste que le gusta?.— le dio su celular a Mila y esta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había leído toda la conversación.— ¿twinks?

Yuri asintió buscando en su laptop qué música poner. Se decidió por poner algo ruidoso y alegre, como su estado de ánimo; además, así podrían gritar si era necesario y nadie escucharía su conversación ni de casualidad.

—imagínate lo afortunado que me siento

—me imagino que ya te encargaste de todo para lucir suave como un bebé

—sí, ¿quieres comprobarlo?

Mila, que volvió a su búsqueda en el clóset de su amigo, se giró a verlo con cara de asco.

—Yuri, no te tocaría las bolas ni por todo el dinero del mundo. Sería como incesto... ¡el horror!

— No me refería a eso ¡qué asco!... urgh, por favor, no sigamos hablando de esto

—tu empezaste

—bruja, me malinterpretaste.— se sentó en la cama, no queriendo pensar en como ordenaría el desastre que quedaría en su cuarto cuando su amiga se fuera.— Ahora, ¿qué ropa debería usar?

—pantalones a la cadera... esos jeans gris oscuro rasgados en las rodillas... ah, no.— se detuvo, poniendo cara pensativa y llevando si mano a su barbilla.— aunque si tienes que arrodillarte puedes lastimarte

—¡Mila!

—ya, como si no hubieses pensado en... .— hizo una mueca obscena moviendo la mano de arriba a abajo cerca de su boca y empujando un lado de su mejilla con su lengua.

Yuri le arrojó uno de sus peluches de gato, dándole justo en la frente a la pelirroja.

—no te importa

—lo que digas, Yuratchka.— le gritó que no le llamara de esa forma, pero Mila lo ignoró y siguió hablando.—pero ya sabes, si no tienes problema con tus rodillas... el pantalón rasgado.

—ya ¿que más? Pensaba en la camiseta roja, la que tiene una garra de tigre al frente

—yo creo que mejor la azul, te queda hasta la cadera, ahí juegas con el pantalón... y tiene estampado, que combinaría con tus zapatillas

—tienes razón, bruja

—obvia, cariño.— le arrojó la prenda que había descrito.— lleva tu chaqueta con capucha, la negra con bolsillos y... no te recomiendo las gafas, no eres tímido como para necesitarlas. Tampoco creo que sea bueno que uses la base de maquillaje

—¡pero va a ver las manchas de mi cara!

Yuri se tocó sobre sus mejillas y nariz, lugares donde tenía pequeñas pecas que aparecían con el sol y que, según él, se notaban demasiado y se veían mal.

—ya, ¿y si te quiere besar el rostro? ¿o el cuello?... ¿de verdad quieres que se coma el maquillaje?

Yuri hizo una mueca. Mila volvía a tener razón ¡demonios! La odiaba por estar en lo correcto y por pensar en todo... urgh, supuso que los cuatro años que tenían de diferencia, eran también de experiencia.

—te haré caso

—te lo digo por tu bien, pequeño Yuri

—lo que digas. ¿Qué más?

—¿escogiste ropa interior? No vayas a ir con tus calzoncillos rosados o tu suspensorio

—ugh, no. Boxer negro

—perfecto ¿llevas lo esencial?

—aquí.— le indicó una pequeña mochila de cuero adornada con tachas metálicas.— dinero, gas pimienta, papel, lápiz, condones, el otro teléfono, un cambio de ropa interior y otra camiseta.

—deberías tomarte unos dos litros de zumo de piña y comer tomates hasta mañana antes de la cita

—¿por qué?

—para endulzar allí abajo.— le indicó su entrepierna sin ningún pudor.

—Mila.— Yuri rió con ganas, casi ahogándose.— ¿cómo sabes esas cosas?

La chica se encogió de hombros y se burlo un rato de la cara de sorpresa de su amigo.

—ya, Yuri. Tu abue puede llegar y no quiero que me mire con odio.— lo abrazó con fuerza.— Te deseo éxito, suerte, bendiciones, que todo vaya perfecto, si necesitas mi ayuda, me envías el mensaje que ya sabes, deja encendido el gps. Ojalá que él sea todo lo que piensas.

—ay Mila, si no me voy a morir

—solo me preocupo de mi mejor amigo.— le dijo en un tono serio y Yuri se sonrojó.

—bruja.— la empujó hasta la salida de su casa.— cuando nos veamos, te lo contaré todo

—claro que no, apenas puedas, me llamarás y me lo contarás absolutamente todo, incluso los detalles sucios.

—como sea

—adiós.— dijo finalmente fuera de la casa, le regaló otro abrazo más fuerte y metiendo una mano en su cartera sacó dos sobrecitos de color perlado y con el dibujo de una hojita de marihuana.— lubricante, el mejor que he probado, alucinarás. Agradécemelo después de probarlo

Le guiñó un ojo y se fue dejando a Yuri curioso respecto del efecto del _regalo_ que le dejó Mila.


	11. X: Acción

Ese día domingo, Yuri estaba muy consciente de que le mintió a su abuelo diciéndole que iría a la biblioteca a estudiar con un grupo de compañeros de clases.

Era la primera gran mentira que le decía después de mucho tiempo y eso hacía que se sintiera un poco culpable, pero sólo un poco... poquísimo, pero sabía que su abuelo entendería porque era por una razón de fuerza mayor; o sea, puede que no entendiera la razón en sí, sin embargo su abuelito entendería que mentir por una buena causa no era tan malo.

Y Otabek era una buena causa.

Una muy buena causa.

Llevaba un par de minutos dando vueltas por las calles aledañas y tiendas cercanas a la Plaza de los Héroes, solo con el motivo de atrasarse un poco. Un chico interesante siempre llega tarde, y él por supuesto que lo era... si, puede que lo haya repetido un par de veces, pero siempre es bueno destacar las buenas cualidades, aunque sea uno mismo.

Revisó su cabello en el escaparate de una pequeña tienda de ropa. Estaba perfecto, obvio; su ropa le daba un aspecto llamativo, pero sin caer en lo vulgar, sabía que lucía tal como un adolescente que gusta de vestirse bien y a la moda, preocupado de su aspecto.

Cuando comprobó que todo estaba en orden. Decidió mandarle un mensaje a Otabek para decirle que estaba por llegar y necesitaba saber su ubicación exacta.

Un mensaje diciéndole que estaba cerca de _El Beso_ , una bonita réplica de la famosa escultura de Rodin.

❌❌❌

Y ahí estaba Otabek, sentado en uno de los banquitos que rodeaban la estatua. Iba vestido similar a como iba a la universidad: camiseta de algún grupo de música que no alcanzaba a distinguir, una camisa a cuadros color verde y negro, su chaqueta de cuero de siempre, pantalones negros y zapatillas de vestir; estaba con gafas mirando a quien sabe dónde, pero con unos enormes audífonos cubriendo sus orejas.

Yuri se deslizó por el lado hasta él y le dio un puntapié suave en su pierna para atraer su atención.

—hey

—hey.— se puso de pie y se quitó los cascos de los audífonos, dejando escapar música que sonaba como metal, y se los colgó en el cuello.— ¿cómo estás?

—bien y ¿tú?.— vio que se quitaba las gafas con un gesto que debería estar prohibido y le sonrió.

—ahora bien. Estaba cansado de todos los que pasan pidiendo dinero, como si las plazas fuesen especiales para mendigar

—y qué lo digas.— completó con una mueca de fastidio. Era emocionante que ni siquiera tuvieran que esforzarse en buscar un tema de conversación.— y si no les das dinero, encima se enojan.

—vayámonos de aquí.— le indicó movimiento la cabeza hacia la dirección en que empezó a caminar

—¿a dónde vamos?

—quedamos en tomar algo, ¿o no?

Yuri sabía que sonrojarse no lo convertía en alguien genial, pero por más que trató de no parecer nervioso y avergonzado, sus mejillas se colorearon ante la perspectiva.

❌❌❌

Jamás pensó que un paseo en la impresionante motocicleta de Otabek entrara en el paquete de la cita. Demás está decir que la experiencia de ir abrazado al (ahora comprobado) perfecto torso del moreno era una experiencia que le gustaría repetir bastante seguido, sobre todo por el hecho de que pudo tocar y apretar un poco fingiendo el temor a caerse.

El paseo duró hasta unas calles bastante reconocidas por la cantidad de bares y sitios para bailar. Yuri se mordió el labio pensando en todas esas veces que acabó en ese barrio con Mila y la pandilla, entrando a escondidas a algunos de esos lugares, ayudados por los guardias.

Agradeció que esos sujetos ya no trabajaban allí y que era muy temprano, no quería que lo reconocieran y le recordaran como el _vándalo ruso_.

 _Shelter_ se llamaba el lugar donde entraron. El sujeto que estaba en la puerta lo miró de pies a cabeza, como buscando acusarlo de su falta de edad para estar allí.

—viene conmigo.— explicó Otabek y lo dejaron pasar sin ningún problema.

—¿conocido?

—trabajo aquí algunos días a la semana

—oh, por supuesto, señor dj.— rió, dándole un empujoncito juguetón con el hombro. Muy casual, con mucha confianza.

—no me molestes, que puedo decir en voz alta que eres menor de edad y que te saquen

—¿quieres que me saquen?

— no, quiero que hagas méritos para quedarte

Yuri se quedó en blanco, la boca seca y hasta las manos le sudaron. Eso había sonado tan condenadamente mal (y sugerente) en su cabeza, que no encontró qué decir con exactitud, así que permaneció en silencio, guardando su sorpresa.

Otabek solo lo miró y apoyó su mano justo en la curvatura de su espalda (causándole una sensación demasiado fantástica a Yuri) para guiarlo a una mesa apartada.

—aquí.— le indicó que tomara asiento y Yuri examinó a su alrededor, fijándose en todos los lugares en caso de emergencia.—Como adulto responsable no debería permitirlo, pero estoy seguro que no hay nada que no hayas probado de esa barra, así que pide

—una soda en lata.— sonrió ante la expresión divertida del moreno.— ¿qué?

—¿soda?

—me enseñaron que si no conoces a alguien del todo, siempre pida una bebida sellada

—chico listo. Aunque no tengo malas intenciones, jamás haría algo como eso; no lo necesito

—muy seguro de ti mismo, ¿no?

—si nadie confía en mí, tengo que hacerlo yo mismo

—buen punto

Con un gesto, Otabek llamó a un mesero pidiéndole una soda de cereza enlatada y una cerveza. Yuri se moría por saber que rumbo tomaría la conversación, así que no dijo nada y espero a que el mayor hablara.

—Ice Kitten es muy popular...

—¿te gustaron las fotos?

—tienen su encanto, sin duda. Bueno, yo y más de cien mil personas lo creen así

La sonrisa de Otabek le dio escalofríos en su espalda; así que lo ocultó acomodándose mejor en la silla. Al parecer no habrían muchos rodeos ni vueltas innecesarias, por una parte era bueno, aunque manejar los temas así cara a cara no era tan fácil como hacerlo tras la pantalla de su teléfono móvil.

Sus bebidas llegaron pronto y Yuri abrió su soda, divertido ante el panorama.

—supongo que como está de moda ese tipo de fotografía...

—ya, como si no supieras que te ves bien

Por un segundo se olvidó de como respirar ¿Otabek creía que era guapo?. Ok, eso era más de lo que esperaba escuchar... oh, y él solo se conformaría con los _likes_ que le dejaría; eso era infinitamente mejor.

—bueno, gracias.— bebió de su soda, agradeciendo lo fría que estaba. Refrescó su garganta seca y le sirvió para humedecer sus labios.

—gracias a ti, por las fotos

—pesado.— escondió su sonrisa tras la lata de soda. Le encantaba todo aquello más de lo que podría describir con palabras.

La conversación entre ambos fluyó bastante bien; hablaban como viejos conocidos y Yuri tuvo la oportunidad de confirmar varios de los datos que había averiguado en su recopilación anterior; lo bueno, es que surgieron más dudas y ansias de averiguar sobre Otabek.

Incluso hablaron de lo académico y el moreno se ofreció a ayudarlo si tenía dudas. Yuri se encontró dispuesto a tener todas las dudas posibles.

Estaba demás decir que había un coqueteo bastante palpable de parte ambos, además de las preguntas y comentarios en doble sentido. Estaba seguro de que si buscaban química instantánea en el diccionario, aparecería la foto de ambos.

Otabek llevaba dos botellas vacías de cerveza e iba por la tercera, Yuri en tanto jugueteaba con la lata de su soda, llevándola a sus labios sin beber realmente.

—¿te gustaría ver donde trabajo?

—encantado.—respondió recibiendo una mirada significativa del moreno. Aquel era el mejor juego del mundo.

Con la cabeza le indicó que le siguiera a otra parte del bar.

❌❌❌

Realmente no esperaba que todo escalara tan rápido, en un momento Otabek le estaba explicando un poco sobre la infinidad de botones y lucecitas que tenía la consola de mezclas, al siguiente reían por un roce casual cerca de su trasero, donde Yuri bromeó que lo demandaría por acoso a menores... y lo último que supo con certeza fue la voz grave del moreno hablando muy cerca de su oído:

—si voy a ir a la cárcel que sea con razones de peso

Yuri se sintió acorralado contra una de las paredes del cubículo y no protestó con fue sujetado de su cadera con firmeza, y mucho menos se negó cuando sus labios fueron asaltados.

Eso era mejor de lo que creía. Y, claro, le encantaba conseguir lo que se proponía.

Sin perder tiempo, Yuri pasó sus brazos por el cuello contrario por si el moreno se fuese a arrepentir. Correspondió el beso como pudo, buscando la lengua del contrario para profundizar el contacto, notando el sabor amargo de la cerveza tocar su boca.

Sintió los dedos ásperos contra la piel expuesta entre su camiseta y pantalón, dibujando círculos y líneas sinuosas que le estaban robando la cordura. Arañó suavemente el cuello expuesto, sin intenciones de quedarse atrás; quería demostrarle que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Mordió el labio contrario, estirándolo un poco con intención de provocar y recibió la respuesta esperada: un corto jadeo y un acercamiento de caderas que le dejó muy claro que no era el único caliente.

Las manos en su trasero lo presionaban hacia adelante y la respuesta que le pareció coherente fue esforzarse para dejar sus piernas alrededor del otro. Juntándose más y empezando movimientos orientados a rozarse lo más posible.

Yuri ni siquiera supo bien cómo es que Otabek le quitó su chaqueta y porque su camiseta estaba subida hasta la mitad de su pecho, recibiendo caricias que ascendían por sus costillas.

Apenas y se separaban entre cada beso, lo justo como para respirar o explorar otros lugares como su cuello, mandíbulas o mejillas.

—¿quieres conocer mi departamento?.— le preguntó con la voz ronca y agitada. 

Yuri se olvidó de como respirar, y la seguidilla de besos en su cuello no ayudaba a que hilara sus pensamientos correctamente.

—mañana es lunes, tengo clases.— respondió después de un rato, entre suspiros ahogados, rogando no haberla cagado.


	12. XI: Primeros Resultados

Después de otra ronda de besos acalorados y toqueteos peligrosos. Yuri aceptó que Otabek lo llevara hasta su casa.

Claro que Yuri tenía sus principios, y era más atento de lo que las personas creían por su apariencia descuidada y rebelde.

Es por eso que Otabek lo dejó a tres calles de distancia, fuera de la casa de alguien que no conocía: Yuri había mentido diciendo que vivía allí.

Se mantuvo alejado del moreno, lo suficiente como para que no se viera tentado a despedirse de besos y le dio una simple seña con la mano.

—nos vemos en la semana.— le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que con toda la seguridad del mundo abría el portón de la casa extraña para entrar.

—estamos hablando. Nos vemos.

—adiós

Esperó que Otabek se alejara en su motocicleta, para correr de vuelta a su hogar; pero no se esperó que una mujer saliera de la casa y lo mirara interrogante:

—¿necesitas algo?

—buenas tardes ¿aquí vive Sally Miller?.— preguntó el rubio con su mejor cara de inocencia y educación.

—no, aquí no vive nadie con ese nombre

—lamento haberla molestado, señora.— estiró sus labios en un puchero adorable, pareciendo realmente culpable.— buenas tardes

—oh, cariño, que dulce.— la mujer le hizo una seña de que esperara y le obsequió galletas caseras recién horneadas.

—gracias.— Yuri le sonrió una última vez y se puso en marcha hasta su casa.

❌❌❌

Después de cenar con su abuelo y quejarse de lo irresponsables que eran sus compañeros con los que supuestamente había ido a hacer el trabajo de la escuela, arregló las cosas para ir a clases y se encerró en su habitación.

Tirado en su cama, Yuri rebuscó en su mochila hasta dar con su recién adquirido tesoro: la billetera de Otabek Altin.

La apretó contra su pecho y pataleó de la emoción en su cama, exultante de alegría y emoción. Esperaba que Otabek no tuviera algo muy importante ahí dentro, porque sería una pena tener que devolverla completa.

La había sacado de la chaqueta mientras el moreno lo tenía acorralado en el cubículo de dj; entre tanto manoseo no se debió haber dado cuenta.

Como sea, tenía trabajo que hacer.

Se acercó a su mesita de noche, prendió la potente lamparita de arrimo y con toda la delicadeza del mundo tomó la billetera para examinarla:

Era bastante normal. Rectangular, con un material tipo cuero, tenía el cierre malo, así que estaba sujeta por una cadena poco práctica alrededor.

Yuri tembló un poco al abrirla y ver su interior lleno de pequeñas aberturas que contenían algunas cosas, las cuales fue sacando una por una:

Tarjeta de Identificación. En la foto aparecía un Otabek más joven, con el ceño fruncido y expresión totalmente neutra. (Por suerte, estaba a punto de vencer, así que podía conservarla sin problemas; era como hacerle un favor, la podría renovar pronto)

Tarjeta de la Biblioteca de la Universidad. Otabek se veía adorable, se notaba que era de cuando recién entraba a la carrera. (Estaba demasiado bien conservada, eso significaba que no la utilizaba mucho; punto para él)

Tarjeta del banco y tarjeta de claves del banco. Ok, esa no las necesitaba; Yuri las dejó aparte para romperlas y deshacerse de ellas.

Un pequeño calendario muy antiguo. Tenía una vista de la ciudad de Almatý. Supuso que debía tener algún valor sentimental, después investigaría al respecto.

Un billete de tonos rojizos, de otro país. Según leyó era un billete de 50 Tenges kazajos. (Kazajistán era clave al parecer)

Dos fotos pequeñas de Otabek, pequeñas, de esas que se usaban para pegar en currículums o papeles formales. Esas las guardó para él, una en su propia billetera y la otra en su cuaderno favorito que estaba dentro de su escritorio (estaba seguro de que Mila le diría que podía hacer brujería con ella).

Una papel muy arrugado y doblado. Al abrirlo vio que era una carta con letras del alfabeto cirílico, era una escritura infantil y firmado con dos nombres: Sahar y Haala; esas tenían que ser las hermanitas de Otabek, después vería que decía.

Una tira de condones. Bueno, por lo menos era un chico preparado.

Un muy apretado y empaquetado cigarro de marihuana. Ese lo escondió en su cajón, ya vería que haría con él.

El resto eran boletos de transportes, una entrada a un concierto que ya ni se notaba de qué banda era, unas direcciones, una cotización de una guitarra de hace 4 años y 2 cromos de algún álbum de Dragon Ball (de quién sabe qué año).

A Yuri le pareció extraño no encontrar fotos familiares o dinero, como la mayoría de las personas; pero mejor así, no se preocuparía de tener que buscar una forma de devolverle esas cosas a Otabek.

Una vez que registró todo cuidadosamente y lo dejó divididos en montoncitos de guardar, romper e investigar.

Abrió su laptop y mientras esperaba que encendiera, revisó los mensajes de su móvil. Tenía algunos de Mila, algunos en el grupo de su curso y habían 3 mensajes de Otabek... a pesar de que la curiosidad lo estaba matando, decidió no revisarlos hasta el día siguiente. Miró su cuenta de instagram y revisó sus redes sociales.

El sonidito de inicio de su latop atrajo si atención. Rápidamente, abrió el navegador y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, abrió la página del registro civil, de tribunales de justicia, la página de la universidad y cualquier otra en la que pudiera buscar más datos con lo que había hallado en su billetera.

En dos horas ya sabía todo de la familia Altin, sabía que Otabek no tenía antecedentes penales, solo tenía una infracción por exceso de velocidad y que había pagado una multa por ello, vio sus notas y los trabajos académicos que tenía en línea, supo que libros había pedido y lo que ganaba como ayudante; también supo que Otabek pagaba un pequeño porcentaje de impuestos, que era un ahorrador consciente y que el departamento en que vivía estaba arrendado a nombre de Bolad Altin, que era su padre. Las revisiones de su motocicleta estaban al día y procuraba llevarla cada dos meses a mantención.

En google maps buscó el departamento y vio que estaba bastante cerca de la universidad, gracias a la misma aplicación vio la fachada y como lucía la calle.

Yuri sonrió satisfecho con toda la nueva información que tenía.

Otabek era un buen chico. Responsable en lo que hacía y bastante ordenado con su vida, maneja los aspectos geniales y _nerds_ de una forma armoniosa.

Eso le gustaba enormemente a Yuri.

Como ya era bastante tarde, decidió que se iría a dormir. Mañana revisaría lo concerniente a la familia Altin y el tema de sus registros de salud, eso no lo podía pasar por alto.

Después de tener eso claro, pensaría en dar otro paso con Otabek.

Yuri bostezó ampliamente, dejó su laptop a un lado de la cama y con su expresión de relajo total, se echó a dormir.


	13. XII: Discusión de Datos

Mila venía tarde, como siempre.

Habían quedado de verse en la biblioteca municipal, y la muy pesada ya llevaba una hora de retraso.

Si no estuviera curioso del encargo que le dio a su amiga, se hubiese ido a su casa a comer. Dios, se moría de hambre y lo único que había ingerido en las últimas horas era una puta barrita de cereal, que encima decía que era con chispas de chocolate ¡y no le salió ninguna!

Era un robo, publicidad engañosa, una estafa y la estúpida de Mila que no llegaba.

Empezó a dibujar garabatos en el cuaderno que mantenía abierto para fingir que necesitaba usar esa mesa en la biblioteca. Ya habían ido tres personas a preguntarle si estaba desocupado y tenía que espantarlos a todos.

Yuri tuvo que aguantarse 20 minutos y recién Mila traspasaba la puerta principal.

—¿por qué mierda te demoraste?

—me quedé dormida.— respondió la pelirroja tomando asiento frente a él

—¿dormida?.— exclamó en un susurro bajo, no quería que la bibliotecaria los echara de allí.— bruja, son las tres y media de la tarde

—anoche salí

—¿un lunes?

—estoy en mi año sábatico, qué decirte.— la chica se acomodó mejor en la silla, poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa y apoyando su cara en la palma de su mano.— estoy disfrutando

—bien, no te juzgaré.— espetó Yuri poniendo mala cara.

—no deberías, no después de lo que hiciste con tu profe

—no es mi profe, y no hicimos nada

—no alcanzaste a hacer nada.— le corrigió con una sonrisa de circunstancias.— pero bien qué querías

—no me digas.— rodó sus ojos verdes en una mueca cansada.— sabes que primero tengo que saber más cosas de él. No soy tan fácil

—no, eres un enfermo _stalker_

Yuri apretó los labios, tratando de reprimir los insultos que quería lanzarle a su amiga.

—tu harías lo mismo en mi lugar.— vio que Mila se reía entre dientes, dándole la razón.— además quieres el teléfono de Crispino

—sí, no te lo voy a negar. Así que, negociemos.— la pelirroja puso su bolso sobre la mesa y sacó una libreta que parecía a punto de reventar de tantos papeles que tenía en medio.— la foto que me mandaste, la de la cartita, no estaba escrita en ruso como pensabas

—pero el alfabeto...

—déjame hablar.— le cortó.— es kazajo, es parecido pero no igual. ¿Por qué crees que no pudiste leerlo?

—puedo reconocer algunas cosas en ruso, no lo que significan

—acabas de dañar el corazón ruso de tu abuelito

—cállate y dime que dice

—que Sahar y Haala le desean mucho éxito a su hermano mayor en sus estudios y que la abuelita les está enseñando su idioma. Así que tu profe viene de una familia de Kazajistán

—supongo que era obvio por lo del billete y el calendario.— dijo dejando los objetos sobre la mesa, al alcance de su amiga.

—oh, que bonito.— tomó el calendario y lo miró de cerca.— mira dice que es de hace 22 años atrás; puede que sea del año en que nació. Eres terrible gatito, le quitaste cosas con valor sentimental

—se las devolveré más tarde

—¿cómo lo harás sin que él lo note?

—iré a dejarla a la estación radio, diré que la encontré; ellos harán el anuncio y yo no pierdo nada

—chico listo

—claro que me quedaré con su identificación y otras cosas.— sonrió tendiéndoselas a Mila para que las viera

—se ve más joven

—si, pero ahora se ve mucho mejor

—como digas.— la pelirroja rió ante la mirada soñadora de su amigo, estaba segura de que Yuri estaba demasiado _pendiente_ del tal Otabek, quizás ya era su _crush_ de nivel 2.— y sobre las otras cosas que me pediste, aquí están

Mila sacó unos folios de su agenda, estaban muy doblados y pegados con cinta adhesiva. Yuri, ansioso los tomó y con todo el cuidado del mundo retiró la cinta para acceder a su contenido.

—tu chico es muy bueno. Se hace chequeos de sangre anualmente, es donante, tiene vacunas contra la hepatitis B, influenza, difteria/tétanos y otras que le piden por esrudiar medicina; no tiene ninguna enfermedad más que unas gripes al año y es alérgico al látex

—de todas las cosas, ¿al látex?.— Yuri frunció el ceño, preguntándose por qué el mundo se ensañaba con él haciendo que invirtiera en condones más caros libres de látex

—agradece que hay más opciones hoy en día

—supongo.— murmuró mientras leía los informes médicos. Agradecía enormemente que Mila tuviera esa prima despistada que trabajaba en el Servicio de Salud de la ciudad, que sin darse cuenta les permitía obtener información.

—¿es lo que esperabas?

—sí. Mañana te envío el teléfono de la chica y lo que necesites.

—me conformo con su número.—Mila suspiró y Yuri le dio una sonrisa mañosa.— ¿quieres ir a comer algo?

—estaba esperando que lo dijeras.

❌❌❌

Yuri volvió a su casa y su abuelo aún no había llegado, pero sobre la mesa había un envase de papas fritas y una nota de su abuelo diciéndole que era su premio por sus buenas notas.

Agradecido se echó en el sofá con su celular en una mano, las papitas en la otra y su gato escalando hasta su panza, como siempre.

Revisando sus redes sociales se encontró con que Otabek había dado _like_ a muchas fotos de _Ice Kitten,_ sobre todos aquellas fotos en las que mostraba sus piernas desnudas o con largas calcetas sobre la rodilla y en las que aparecía con su boca entreabierta, haciendo énfasis en sus labios.

Con que eso le gustaba a Otabek.

Sonrió mientras buscaba la aplicación de mensajería y le escribía casualmente a Otabek, para que en su calidad de ayudante de la clase le dijera que materia verían el día de mañana.

Pasaron dos minutos y obtuvo la respuesta. Yuri no pudo evitar reírse emocionado, pero no revisó el mensaje, si no que se puso a jugar unas partidas de _Candy Crush._

Cuando se le acabaron las vidas, una media hora más tarde; revisó: Otabek le dijo que terminarían el módulo de genética y que en la clase del viernes les harían una prueba de todo lo visto hasta ese momento.

Yuri le respondió que tendría que repasar las últimas clases, porque había estado distraído y la inmediata respuesta fue el moreno ofreciéndole ayuda para un repaso.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Yuri pensó que a él también le gustaría hacerle un repaso a Otabek.

Quedaron en ponerse de acuerdo al día siguiente después de la clase de Yakov.


	14. XIII: Práctica

Cuando Otabek le dijo que iban a juntarse antes de la clase para coordinar el tema de los repasos, no pensó que iba a acabar arrinconado en uno de los cubículos del baño de la cafetería de la universidad.

No es que se quejara, pero no era muy cómodo estar siendo besado con tal desesperación, sobre todo si en el cubículo de al lado había alguien cantando a todo pulmón mientras orinaba.

Quería decirle que parara un momento, pero el agarre firme de Otabek en su cadera prometía tantas cosas. Claro que Yuri no se quedó quieto y deslizó sus manos por la espalda del moreno, bajo su camiseta, sintiendo la piel suave calentarse bajo su toque.

Recorrió sus costados de musculatura ondulante, su vientre duro, el borde de sus jeans, su trasero... ¡oh su trasero! Ni siquiera dudó antes de amasarlo a su antojo.

Recibió un jadeo por parte de Otabek, y las manos de este subieron por su cintura, colándose bajo la camisa de su uniforme, una mano arriesgándose a ir contra su pecho y la otra directo a su _derriére_.

A pesar de que lo intentó callar, Yuri gimió con satisfacción en la boca de Otabek, en el beso más eterno de sus cortos dieciséis años.

Los labios adictivos, las húmedas caricias de lengua, la respiración agitada, esos pequeños mordiscos en su labios, los incitantes movimientos de caderas que los llevaban a frotarse en busca de alivio y que lograban que olvidara todo a su alrededor...

Todo, salvo al tipo meando e interpretando la peor versión de _We are the champions_ de _Queen_. ¿Qué acaso el tipo se había tomado un galón de agua que no paraba?

—espera.— intentó alejarse y se dio un cabezazo contra una de las paredes. Otabek, para... .— le llamó en un susurro agitado cuando el contrario decidió que era buena idea atacar su cuello.

—¿sucede algo, Yuri?.— le preguntó preocupado, pero con el calor brillando en sus ojos.

—hum... se nos va hacer tarde para la clase, no creo que Yakov nos perdone.

Recibió unos cuantos besos cortos y el moreno decidió separarse por fin.

— tienes razón.— recorrió con su pulgar los hinchados labios de Yuri; como si fuese atraído por un imán, se apoderó de su boca nuevamente, degustándolos a su antojo durante un par de minutos.— bien, no más por hoy

Yuri se hizo el desinteresado y empezó a acomodar su ropa. El tipo que estaba al lado jaló la cadena y salió del cuarto de baño.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio para oír si es que había alguien más. Para su suerte, estaban solos, así que se relajaron.

—¡que asco!.— exclamó el rubio, atrayendo la atención de Otabek.— El tipo de al lado no se lavó las manos

❌❌❌

Yuri podía jurar por todos los dioses que intentó concentrarse en clases. Trató y trató de entender de qué diablos hablaba el viejo calvo de Yakov, pero en su mente solo estaba el recuerdo de lo acontecido hace unos momentos.

Estaba contento. No, estaba feliz de resultar _irresistible_ para Otabek, y no es que él se lo haya inventado, no, fue el mismísimo ayudante de profesor, el señor Altin, que le dijo que no sabría si podía resistirse a él y lo empujó dentro del cubículo con la intención de hacerle... cosas.

Y por supuesto que no se opuso.

Ugh. Ahora no podía dejar de pensar en eso y no quería tener un problema entre sus piernas en medio de la clase; lo que se hacía más complicado por las miradas intensas que le dedicaba el moreno.

La clase pasaba repulsivamente lenta, sabía que era pésima idea, pero sacó su celular y empezó a mensajearse con Mila. Lo bueno de hablar con la bruja es que siempre tenía los chismes más jugosos y los aderezaba con un montón de memes, y eso lo mantenía entrenido.

Yuri apretaba sus labios para no reír de las idioteces que le contaba su amiga, hasta que vio que tenía una notificación de Otabek.

Levantó la mirada de su teléfono y eso le confirmó que el moreno lo había estado observando. Le sonrió levemente y revisó el mensaje:

**"¿Con quién hablas tanto? Deberías prestar atención"**

Fingió rascarse la nariz para ocultar su amplia sonrisa. ¿Le estaba celando o solo se preocupaba de que atendiera la clase?

**"Es una amiga. Hace tiempo no hablaba con ella"**

Vio como Otabek fruncía el ceño y una sensación de hormigueo subió por su estómago.

**"¿Muy buena amiga?"**

**"No tanto, quiere que le consiga el número de tu amiga Sara"**

Yuri se deleitó en la cara confundida del moreno, más aún cuando lo miró interrogante, y él solo se encogió de hombros.

**"Se conocen, a mi amiga le gusta pero es muy estúpida como para acercarse a ella y me pidió que le consiguiera su número. Y cuando digo que se conocen, es porque ya se han visto sin ropa"**

Otabek rió y fue reprendido por Yakov, que le preguntó que era tan gracioso sobre los codones y anticodones.

Unos minutos después recibió un mensaje con un número, indicándole que era de Sara. Le reenvió el texto a Mila y la siguiente hora se trató de explosiones emocionales de la pelirroja.

Como ocurría en las últimas clases, Yuri guardó deliberadamente lento sus cosas, esperando que el resto saliera primero. Estaba a punto de colgarse su mochila al hombro cuando Otabek le habló:

—Plisetsky, espérame un momento para ver el tema de tus tutorías

—claro.— volvió a sentarse en su puesto mientras aguardaba. Un poco feliz de recibir las miradas envidiosas de los alumnos que se retiraban.

—¿más tutorías Plisetsky?.— Yakov terminaba de reunir sus papeles

—sip, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría ver en profundidad

—es un buen alumno este niño.— le dijo a Otabek, que borraba la pizarra, tranquilo como si nada.— espero tenerlo como alumno cuando ingrese a la facultad, enséñale bien Altin, que Plisetsky tiene futuro

—sí, profesor. He revisado sus exámenes y le he estado ayudando en unos temas, es bien inteligente este chico

—promete bastante.— Yakov tomó su sombrero y caminó a la salida.— nos vemos muchachos. Plisetsky, Altin es mi mejor alumno, quedas en buenas manos. Nos vemos la próxima clase

—hasta luego, profesor.—se despidió Yuri, fijándose en que ahora solo estaban los dos en el salón.

Otabek se dirigió a la puerta y le pasó el seguro. Yuri sintió la anticipación construyéndose desde el fondo de su estómago.

—y, señor Altin, ¿me hará el repaso?.— dio una sonrisa coqueta y recibió una similar a cambio.

—ven acá.— le llamó una vez que se hubo sentado en la silla del profesor.— ¿te gusta jugar con fuego?

—por lo visto a ti también.— respondió situándose en el regazo de Otabek, con ambas piernas colgando hacia la derecha y reposando su torso en contrario.

—siempre y cuando valga la pena

—¿ahora lo vale?.— Yuri notó los dedos del mayor recorriéndole la cara despacio y, sin previo aviso, lo giró para capturar su boca en un beso demandante.

Automáticamente llevó sus manos al cuello moreno, afirmándose, recorriéndole con movimientos ascendentes y descendentes. Jadeó en el beso cuando el toque de Otabek subió por su pierna hasta sus muslos.

Una caricia ruda, con cierta presión que le indicaba que quería tocar su piel.

Sin perder el tiempo, Yuri decidió que podía dejar que sus dedos recorrieran el pecho bajo la camiseta del moreno. Sintió su estremecimiento y se alegró de ser el causante, por lo que sin ningún tipo de vergüenza arrastró sus uñas por los pectorales firmes hasta encontrar su ombligo.

Ambos suspiraron dentro del beso, más aún cuando el agarre de Otabek se fijó en su cintura y su mano se perdió por el interior de sus muslos, tocándolo descaradamente y con suavidad.

Dejaron sus labios un momento y Yuri plantó su boca en el espacio de la camiseta que dejaba libre el cuello del contrario, besó y chupó cuanto quiso, pero la tela de algodón le impedía el paso para algo mejor.

—sácatela.—le ordenó en un jadeo bajo. El mayor le obedeció, regalándole una maravillosa vista de su torso desnudo.

La piel caliente se le antojó terriblemente, incluso sentía que podía salivar. Asaltó las clavículas morenas, jugando un poco con sus dientes y lengua, succionando para dejar marcas que eran recibidas con jadeos alterados.

Yuri sintió un espasmo delicioso recorrerlo de los pies a la cabeza, cuando Otabek decidió que era buena idea explorar entre sus piernas por sobre el pantalón. Los jadeos se transformaron en quejidos mientras movía las caderas rindiéndose un poco ante las caricias.

—Otabek.— gimió antes de que la lengua del aludido buscara refugio en su boca, acallándolo cuando encontró el camino al interior de su pantalón.

Dios. Los dedos del moreno se toparon con su ropa interior, su excitación era palpable (literalmente), sus caderas se mecían buscando contacto y se sobresaltó al sentir la conocida dureza en el pantalón contrario.

Sin pudor alguno, Yuri comenzó a moverse de tal manera que pudiera frotarse contra la creciente erección de Otabek y recibir las caricias en la suya propia. Su boca fue liberada para gemir lastimeramente cuando su miembro fue atrapado.

Escondió la cabeza en la curvatura del cuello de Otabek, para dedicarse a lamer, besar, morder y dejarle saber en su oído lo bien que se estaba sintiendo.

Ambos respiraban agitados. Yuri llevó su mano hasta el bulto en el pantalón contrario, apretando levemente, regodeándose en lo caliente que se sentía. Un nuevo beso, sucio, hambriento.

Jugaban sin tener consciencia de donde estaban.

Con dedos hábiles, logró abrir un poco el pantalón de Otabek e introducirse allí para tocar a su antojo, imitando el ritmo que marcaban sobre su miembro.

Les costaba meter aire en sus pulmones, pero no querían dejar los labios contrarios. No querían correr el riesgo de ser muy ruidosos, tampoco.

Yuri sintió su cuerpo tensarse. Estaba cerca, sus gemidos se acrecentaron y se transformaron en suspiros acelerados que morían en la boca de Otabek. La erección del moreno palpitaba cálida y húmeda entre sus dedos.

Y sin previo aviso fue arrojado contra el escritorio, sus pantalones y ropa interior bajados de golpe. Su cara estaba contra la madera y no pudo más que jadear entusiasmado cuando supo que el mayor se frotaba contra su trasero, su miembro perdiéndose en la hendidura entre sus nalgas, simulando penetraciones.

Chilló aún más cuando su erección fue atendida por las manos diligentes de Otabek. Continuaron ese simulacro necesitado, con movimientos erráticos, buscando satisfacerse, la humedad pegajosa, el sudor...

Ugh, lo estaban haciendo en la sala, donde iban a clases... donde tantos estudiantes pasaban día a día.

La sola idea causó cortocircuito en la mente de Yuri y con un par de gemidos más se corrió apretándose contra el cuerpo firme tras él. Con la sensibilidad a flor de piel podía sentir como la dureza de Otabek chocaba contra su piel, humedeciéndola, resbalando y...

Decidió ser un buen chico y mover sus glúteos contra la pelvis del moreno. Un gruñido bajo le confirmó que lo estaba haciendo bien; se apretó más contra el cuerpo del rubio, ansioso por terminar.

—Yuri.— su nombre fue dicho en el susurro mas erótico que había oído hasta el momento.

Un par de empujes más y alcanzó el orgasmo sobre la espalda baja de Yuri, manchándolo con su líquido blanquecino. Otabek pegó su frente en la espalda del menor, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—dime que tienes pañuelos.— rió Yuri con la voz adormecida. Aquello había sido... grande.

—en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.- murmuró riendo entre dientes, se estiró para rebuscar lo necesario en el lugar que dijo.— así que... ¿qué días tienes libre para estudiar?

Yuri se rió mientras era limpiado por Otabek. Aquello era demasiado surreal, acababa de hacer... cosas con el ayudante de su profesor (que estaba como quería), y ahora le preguntaba cuando se verían de nuevo... se sentía poderoso y deseado. Ay, necesitaba hablar con Mila así como ahora ya, pero primero, lo primero.

—los sábados, puedes venir a mi casa

Bueno, si iban a jugar así, tenía que ser en su territorio; ademas los sábados su abuelo llegaba más tarde.


	15. XIV: Reunión

—Entonces, gatito, el siguiente paso es amarrarlo

—¿amarrarlo?.— preguntó con la boca aún llena de pizza, con el ceño fruncido y expresión extrañada.

—Yuri, cierra esa boca, ¡que asco!.— la chica desvió su mirada hacia el techo para ponerle énfasis en su punto.

Tragó lo que tenía en su boca y dio un sorbo a su soda.

—es que no se a que te refieres, bruja

—a que te quedes con él, idiota. Propónele salir, dile que lo amas... no sé, tienes sus fotos... ¡hazle brujería!

—Mila, hazte un favor y no seas ridícula, ¿quieres?

—eres un mocoso horrible, ni sé porque me molesto en ayudarte

—y tú una vieja amargada. Y para empezar, tú me trajiste aquí

Como acostumbraban a hacer un año atrás, Mila contactó a Yuri mientras estaba en clases, y como "buena amiga", lo ayudó a salir de la escuela sin que lo notaran.

Sí, sí, sí. Yuri había prometido no saltarse las clases, comportarse y no verse con Mila y su grupito, pero... bueno, Mila era su única amiga y la única persona con la que podía hablar del tema de Otabek, y la necesitaba tanto ahora después de lo que había pasado.

Claro que eso no se lo reconocería a la muy bruja o estaría recordándoselo hasta el año 2080.

Así que ahora estaban allí, en el patio de comidas del centro comercial; degustando una pizza familiar extra queso, con tocino, carne y aros de cebolla, acompañada de una soda _light_ , porque había que mantener la línea.

—ya, pero es porque quiero enterarme de todo

—te lo dije por mensaje.— sacó un trocito de tocino y se lo metió a la boca. Tenía tanta hambre.

—si, y no es lo mismo. Quiero ver tu cara de niñito homosexual satisfecho cuando me lo digas

—eres una mujer horrible

Mila se encogió de hombros y bebió de su soda.

—eres el gay que peor trata a su _BFF_ , a su mejor amiga, por eso que no te pido consejos de moda

—eso es porque eres una bruja, además... ¿porqué soy gay debería saber de modas? Eso es un estereotipo Mila, me ofendes

—Yuri.— miró a su amigo con toda la seriedad del mundo.— tu sabes mucho de moda

— ¡pero no porque sea gay!

—eso lo discutiremos en otro momento. Ahora dime.— la chica se acercó para susurrarle.— ¿cómo lo tiene?

—¿de qué estás hablando?.— trató de hacerse el desentendido metiéndose un trozo de pizza en la boca.

—sabes a lo que me refiero. No vengas a hacerte el santo conmigo, que yo te enseñé todo lo que sabes. Así que confiesa...

—¡eres una pervertida horrible!.— le interrumpió, mirándola con rabia.—qué te importa lo que tiene Otabek entre las piernas

—curiosidad.— se miró las uñas y luego suspiró, para decir descuidadamente.— pero con esa actitud me confirmas que me mentiste y nada pasó con tu señor Altin. Seguro lo soñaste todo, por eso no me puedes responder

Yuri abrió la boca en una o, entrecerrando sus ojos, sorprendido y muy ofendido por las declaraciones de su amiga... no, ex amiga si seguía con esa actitud.

—mira bruja, jamás te he mentido. Y escúchame lo que te voy a decir, por que no te lo repetiré: el equipo que se carga Otabek es como salido de una porno y lo sé porque me lo frotó por todos lados, y estuve en primera fila cuando se vistió, también... ¡oh, zorra maldita! ¡traidora!

Exclamó aún más furioso al darse cuenta de la treta de la pelirroja, y más porque se estaba riendo entredientes.

—regla número uno, mi pequeño padawan: nunca superarás a tu maestra

—te odio tanto, estúpida bruja

—lo que digas, mi vida.— Mila se reía de buena gana, pasando por alto los insultos del rubio.— pero retomando el tema, ¿merece la pena conservar a tu universitario?

Yuri iba a decir algo, pero cerró la boca de inmediato.

Bueno, a decir verdad no se había planteado la idea de estar con Otabek de una forma más seria. Si era honesto, no se había tomado a nadie muy en serio nunca, sus amigos más grandes siempre le habían aconsejado que la adolescencia era sin compromisos ni arrepentimientos.

La misma Mila le había dicho que no era buena idea ser sincero con quien puede ser un _crush_ pasajero, porque era entregarle el poder para destruirlo.

Y le había creído, después de ver a Georgi llorar e ilusionarse tantas veces. Después de ver que Leo y Guang Hong preferían ser amigos con beneficios que pareja.

Tampoco es como si tuviera algún modelo realístico de pareja, no cuando su abuelito era viudo desde hace décadas, su mamá estaba perdida en algún lugar del mundo y ni siquiera sabía quien era su papá.

Era posible siquiera intentar algo con Otabek. Y siendo honesto, el chico demostraba muy interesado en él.

—Yuri, vuelve a tierra, cariño.— Mila chasqueó sus dedos delante de su cara y supo que se había perdido en sus pensamientos.— le atiné a algún trauma o ¿qué?

—no, sólo pensaba...

—¿en qué nivel de _crush_ está Otabek?

—ugh, no.— oh, ahí venía la conversación con Mila, la doctora corazón sin licencia

—oh, si, gatito. Si me lo preguntas, está pasando del nivel dos al tres

Yuri dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa, golpeándose la frente y embarrándose con la pizza.

El nivel uno era atracción.

El nivel dos era gustar.

El nivel tres era enamoramiento

El nivel cuatro era querer.

El nivel cinco, el más peligroso e irreversible, amor.

—pero es algo... físico

—obvio, me imagino que tiene que ser algo normal. Sobre todo por esa cara de baboso que pones cuando hablas de él

—tu pones también pones cara de babosa cuando hablas de la Crispino.— levantó la cabeza bruscamente para encararla.

—me gusta y quiero salir con ella, formalmente.— dijo encogiéndose de hombros y alcanzándole una servilleta para que se limpiara.— y vamos, reconócelo, tienen química. Te apuesto a que lo ves y lo único que quieres es hablarle, y escuchar cualquier disparate que quiera decirte, ¿me equivoco?

Los colores subieron al rostro de Yuri y se ocultó tras sus manos. No quería pensar en aquello en ese preciso momento, era algo que tenía que pensar en la soledad de su cuarto, no en medio del ruidoso patio de comidas de un centro comercial.

—por cierto.— la pelirroja llamó su atención una vez mas.— tu galán no tiene mucha cara de pasivo; tienes que estar muy enganchado de él como para prestarle el cuerpo

—¡cállate Mila, por la mierda!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una de las cosas que más me gustó de este fic, era escribir las conversaciones de Yuri y Mila xD son mis favoritos


	16. XV: Dudas

El día anterior al viernes que tenía clases en la universidad, Otabek le preguntó si podían verse temprano.

Yuri se hizo de rogar, diciéndole que tenía que hacer un par de cosas y que confirmaría ese mismo día en la mañana. Era mentira, claro, y por supuesto que se moría por verlo.

Ah, pero no quería perder su dignidad así, no después de todo lo que le había dicho Mila, no después de que estuvo una noche entera sin dormir preguntándose si Otabek era más que una atracción física, y rompiéndose la cabeza buscando (recordando) alguna señal de que él significaba algo más para el moreno.

No la halló. Sin embargo, si pensaba en la forma en que lo miraba, en como lo tocaba, la forma en que parecía buscarlo y... eso que había pasado.

Ay, santopatronodelosgays.

No debería emocionarse tanto, pero era inevitable recordar sus manos, su boca, sus besos calientes, su enorme pedazo de... oh, ya ni recordaba cuantas veces se había tocado a si mismo tratando de reproducir esas sensaciones tan placenteras.

Y Yuri ahí estaba de nuevo, tendido de espaldas en su cama, mordiéndose los labios para acallar sus gemidos, mientras dejaba que sus manos vagaran por los mismos lugares que Otabek le había tocado.

En su imaginación, escuchaba los jadeos del moreno, su respiración pesada, sus labios mordiendo su cuello y hombros. Aún tenía algunas marcas, aunque pronto desaparecerían.

Faltaban 5 minutos para las 2 de la mañana. Mañana tenía clases y no quería estar otra noche sin dormir o parecería un zombie, necesitaba aliviarse pronto.

❌❌❌

—Plisetsky, espérame un momento, necesito tratar unos temas contigo después de clases

Yuri se quedó congelado en su lugar, ni siquiera había alcanzado a guardar sus cosas cuando Otabek estaba de pie a su lado pidiéndole que se quedara.

—sí, profe Altin.— le respondió con una sonrisa, queriendo ocultar sus nervios.

En la mañana le había mandado un mensaje al moreno diciéndole que no podrían verse porque tenía que hacer unas compras para su abuelo. No había pensado aún que decir para escabullirse luego de las clases de Yakov, pero si estaba seguro de que necesitaba un poco de espacio para pensar en lo que sentía por Otabek.

Bueno, no tuvo muchas opciones.

Así que se quedó en su asiento; y fue felicitado por Yakov por ser un alumno tan preocupado por su rendimiento y le dijo a los pocos alumnos que quedaban en la sala que deberían ser igual de responsables qué él.

El grupito de chicas ruidosas de siempre aún estaba allí, así que le preguntaron a Otabek si también podía darles tutorías.

Yuri estaba pendiente de la conversación, pero fingiendo estar más atento a su móvil.

—lo siento, tengo mi tiempo copado hasta final de semestre.— se disculpó, ordenando algunos papeles de Yakov, sin querer mirar a las chicas

—¿y si nos enseñas al mismo tiempo que al rubio?.— preguntó la que parecía ser la líder del grupo de _las_ _perras_ _chillonas_ , como las había bautizado Yuri en su mente.

—se apellida Plisetsky.— susurró otra de ellas, pero fue ignorada

—lo siento chicas, con Yuri nos estamos adelantando en la materia y repasando algunas dudas de cosas que no se han visto en clase

—pero podríamos ponernos al corriente con facilidad

Yuri rió internamente cuando vio que Otabek se pasaba su mano por el pelo, pareciendo un poco desesperado.

—insisto chicas, con Yuri ya tenemos un programa y sería un problema incluir más personas ya que no cuento con tanto tiempo.

—pero...

—les puedo recomendar a un compañero de clases, le va muy bien, tiene más tiempo que yo y está acostumbrado a dar tutorías. Se llama Emil Nekola, su correo es enekola@uvr.com, anótenlo.

Hubiera deseado ver la cara de decepción de las niñitas gritonas, pero se conformó con oírlas decir que lo buscarían. Claro, como si no fuera suficientemente obvio que querían las tutorías para estar con Otabek.

Yakov tomó sus cosas y le encargó a su ayudante que dejara bien cerrado después de terminar de hablar con su alumno. Otabek le aseguró que lo haría.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando la puerta había sido asegurada y el moreno le estaba atrayendo del cuello para un beso de escándalo.

En la mente de Yuri estuvo la idea de conversar un poco antes de entrar en terreno peligroso, pero con Otabek comiéndole la boca era imposible pensar coherente.

Ni siquiera supo cuando se había puesto de pie y era presionado contra una de las enormes ventanas ahumadas del salón. El toque del mayor parecía ansioso, tomándolo con firmeza de las caderas, enterrando sus dedos para acercarlo a su cuerpo.

Pronto la lengua del mayor jugaba con la suya, logrando estremecerlo y obligarlo a respirar fuertemente por la nariz. Lo bueno es que ambos tenían buena técnica para besar, por lo que podían aguantar bastante tiempo en ello, yendo más lento o más rápido, altenando dientes y labios, según la situación lo ameritara.

El chasquido húmedo de sus bocas juntas parecía llenar el espacio de la sala, trayendo a Yuri el recuerdo de lo que habían hecho la clase anterior; con solo pensarlo tembló de anticipación.

... pero eso le hizo recordar también que quería unas cuantas respuestas antes de continuar. Por lo que cuando Otabek decidió abandonar su boca y probar besando su cuello, decidió que era el momento de hablar.

—Otabek... .— quiso atraer su atención, pero su voz salió más como un gemido necesitado que un llamado.

Y jadeó más fuerte en el momento de ser marcado cerca de su clavícula. Tenía que intentarlo, por lo que llevó sus manos a los hombros del moreno y trató de empujarlo, pero solo consiguió ser levantado, sostenido por su trasero y obligado a cruzar sus tobillos tras la cintura contraria.

En esa posición sentía cuán duro estaba el moreno y cómo se frotaba contra él, que ya estaba más que despierto.

—espera... Otabek, déjame hablar

—¿qué ocurre?.— preguntó por fin alejándose, y Yuri casi babea ante la expresión fiera en el rostro de Otabek.

Tenía tanta suerte. Demonios.

—quiero... .— se mordió el labio y se preguntó si no lo mandarían a volar después de lo que diría.

—¿qué es lo que quieres, gatito?.— el ronco tono sugerente lo hizo querer mandar todo al diablo y hacer todo lo que el mayor le prometía.

No. Yuri, concéntrate.

—quería preguntar algo. Es serio

—¿pasa algo malo?

La cara de excitación pasó a ser de preocupación en apenas un segundo y Yuri quiso tirarse por una ventana.

—no, sólo... ¡mierda!.— exclamó riéndose nerviosamente.— está bien, ¿te gusto?

—oh, era eso.— lo bajó lentamente y la decepción cruzó el rostro del rubio.— ¿por quién me tomas? ¿crees que haría esta clase cosas si no me gustaras?

—b.bueno... no hemos hablado de esas cosas

Vio que el mayor abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Frunció el ceño y pareció pensarlo un momento.

—tienes razón. Mi error.— Yuri se sonrojó cuando Otabek lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo una vez más.— pero eres tan precioso que se me olvida como actuar cuando estás cerca.


	17. XVI: Receso

Después de las palabras de Otabek, Yuri gritó de la sorpresa y emoción. Y sí, gritó frente al moreno que lo veía con una sonrisa ladeada.

De la vergüenza, Yuri se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. ¡Rayos! Estaba actuando como un adolescente hormonal... o sea, si era adolescente y Otabek le revolucionaba las hormonas, pero no se refería a eso literalmente sino qué... a lo otro, a eso... eso de actuar como cliché de telenovela barata, se sabe.

Su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora, sintió nauseas por el subidón de adrenalina y hasta le entraron ganas de hacer pipí.

Recordó a todas las personas que se le habían declarado antes, como para tener una idea de en que parte de la escala estaban sus emociones... aunque no sabía si eso dicho por el moreno contaba como declaración.

Pero para motivos prácticos, lo iba a tomar como una. En fin, Otabek se le había declarado.

Eso sonaba perfecto en su cabeza.

¿Y ahora qué?

Siempre se quedaba sin saber que responder después del clásico "me gustas. Sal conmigo", generalmente se reía y decía que no gracias o los dejaba hablando solos.

Pero ahora...

No sabía bien que responder, aunque no hubo una pregunta propiamente dicha ni un "sal conmigo", quizás después de los veinte no necesitabas usar esos términos.

Mierda. No tenía idea cuanto tiempo había perdido desvariando y tampoco supo cuanto tiempo tuvo sus manos pegadas en la cara, hasta que el mayor le revolvió los cabellos y le dijo que fueran a tomar algo.

Fue un poco incómodo, pero aceptó. Estaba sintiéndose como un mocoso inmaduro mientras caminaba al lado de Otabek hasta la cafetería, y aún más cuando tomaron una de las mesas del rincón y le preguntó si quería helado.

Yuri se atrevió a mensajear a Mila aprovechando que Otabek iba a comprar algunas cosas, escribió apresuradamente lo último que había pasado.

Apareció el _doble check_ y esperó con la esperanza de que su amiga le escribiera algunas palabras de aliento. Cosa que no alcanzó a pasar antes de que Otabek estuviera de vuelta y le dejara un gran vaso de helado de chocolate frente a él.

—gracias.— sonrió, queriendo por todos los medios no parecer cohibido.

—de nada, Yuri.— Otabek había comprado una ensalda de frutas y algunas galletas que repartió entre ambos.— entonces, ahora que estás seguro de que estamos empezando algo, ¿esta es nuestra segunda cita?

Los colores subieron a sus mejillas y quiso enterrarse en el helado... ¿"que estamos empezando algo"? ¡Qué mal momento para sentirse tímido!

Yuri buscó al animal espiritual en su interior. Era un truco que le había enseñado Mila, era ridículo y sin base científica, pero le funcionaba. Visualizó un tigre, grande, majestuoso y fuerte, pensó en lo fuertes que eran aquellos felinos, en como dominaban la situación y en como rugían haciéndose escuchar.

Eso era.

Respiró profundo y pensó en el tigre rugiendo.

El tigre era bello, inalcanzable y peligroso. Él podía ser como un tigre, controlar la situación siempre a su favor.

El cazador se convirtió en... cazador.

Ok. Había funcionado.

La sonrisa de confianza volvió a sus labios y se llevó una generosa cucharada de helado a su boca, fijándose en como Otabek seguía cada uno de sus movimientos.

—bueno, supongo que también debería decirte que me gustas.— dijo con ligereza, guiñando un ojo, flirteando descaradamente.

—es importante la comunicación.— puntualizó con su vista clavada en los labios de Yuri, que se pasaban sinuosamente por la cuchara cubierta de crema.

—eso dicen

Y la conversación siguió un curso bastante normal, poniéndose de acuerdo para el día siguiente.

Yuri, con una sonrisa, dijo que necesitaba ir a los servicios a lavarse las manos. Ni siquiera tuvo que voltearse para saber que Otabek lo seguiría.

❌❌❌

Y allí estaba de nuevo, como hace unos días atrás: Yuri sosteniéndose contra la puerta de un cubículo del baño y Otabek besándolo con desesperación.

Los labios del moreno fueron a sus mejillas, dejando toque suaves, para luego ir bajando con lentitud por su cuello, desabotonando un poco su camisa escolar con la intención de seguir probando su piel.

Yuri se llevó una de sus manos a la boca para que ningún sonido saliera, ya que se escuchaba gente entrando y saliendo constantemente del cuarto de baño. Estaba siendo mordido en diferentes partes de su pecho, las manos de Otabek peleando con el botón de su pantalón, y el moreno ya estaba casi arrodillado cuando volvió la incertidumbre

—Otabek... no creo que sea buena idea

El moreno soltó una mezcla de risa y bufido, que le causó un sonrojo... lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Aunque se puso más nervioso cuando Otabek puso sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y se acercó mucho a su cara para hablarle.

—gatito, tienes la mala costumbre de interrumpirme cada vez que se pone peligroso para ti

¿Por qué tenía que usar esa voz tan sexy para decir esas cosas?

Sin embargo, por mas sexy que fuera, no podía permitirle que tuviera las riendas de los hechos. Yuri era quien debía controlar todo lo que estaba sucediendo; aún si tenía que desaparecer un tiempo (esperaba no hacerlo), él debía controlarlo todo.

—tal vez... pero mañana en mi casa.-se mordió el labio, entre indeciso y coqueto, feliz de que los ojos oscuros lo miraran con hambre.— mañana haremos todo lo que quieras

Otabek delineó su labio inferior con su pulgar, de una forma lenta y tortuosa, introduciendo un poco su dedo hasta hacerlo chocar con la cálida lengua del rubio.

—es una promesa, gatito

Y Yuri creyó que podía deshacerse en un charco de babas (y otros fluidos) en ese mismo momento.

Con parsimonia, cerró la camisa de Yuri y ajustó el resto de su ropa como si fuera algo que hiciera comúnmente. Se acomodó a sí mismo y le indicó al rubio que saliera antes, por si había alguien por ahí.

Estando los dos afuera, Otabek le preguntó si quería que lo llevara a casa, pero se negó diciendo que se vería con Mila.

Como la mayoría de las excusas de Yuri, esta también era una mentira. Porque sus intenciones eran seguir a Otabek y ver en vivo y en directo el departamento donde vivía.


	18. XVII: Conclusiones

No era fácil seguir a alguien que iba en motocicleta, pero si por algo se destacaba Yuri, eso era su inteligencia.

Fue tan sencillo como poner la dirección de Otabek en una aplicación de mapas, ver cuales eran las vías más rápidas para llegar a su departamento e ir tomando atajos. Y como era un hombre precavido, se puso un chándal con capuchón y gafas, así pasaba un poco más desapercibido.

Calculó las calles por las que podría seguir a Otabek, marcando mentalmente intersecciones con los atajos que planeaba tomar; y efectivamente vio al moreno entrar a comprar a un supermercado, por lo que notó llevaba pan, agua embotellada y algunos vegetales. Escondido tras una señora gorda, Yuri se fijó como guardaba sus víveres en unas llamativas alforjas rígidas que estaban adheridas cerca del asiento de la motocicleta.

Corrió un par de cuadras para llegar a la próxima calle en la que vería a Otabek. Por un momento entró en pánico, pues no lo hallaba en ninguna parte hasta que vio el vehículo estacionado en una farmacia.

Aprovechando las vidrieras transparentes, Yuri miró hacia dentro para ver que compraba, pero era complicado saberlo desde su posición, pero lo que sea que haya comprado, se lo entregaron en una pequeña bolsita blanca. Quizás era alérgico... no, ya sabía que no lo era; tal vez sólo tenía un dolor de cabeza.

Se escabulló entre los peatones cuando vio que Otabek salía del local guardándose la compra en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta de cuero.

Iba a emprender la huída hasta la nueva calle de encuentro, y se fijó que el moreno revisaba algo en su celular. Yuri frunció el ceño por no ser capaz de saber que estaba haciendo... hasta que su móvil vibró en su mano.

" **No te quedes hasta tan tarde en la calle, gatito. Recuerda que es viernes.**

 **Nos vemos mañana** "

Por un momento, Yuri creyó que había sido descubierto y su corazón casi se le escapa por la boca. Afortunadamente, no parecía ser el caso porque Otabek encendió su moto y siguió por las calles que tenía apuntadas en el mapa.

—Yuri, no.— vocalizó para si mismo, regañándose y preguntándose: "¿por qué eres así?"

Decidió que dejaría su investigación hasta ahí y volvería a casa. Pero primero, pasaría a los estudios de la radio más famosa de la ciudad a dejar parte de los documentos y la billetera de Otabek.

Esa iba a ser su buena acción del mes.

❌❌❌

—¿estás seguro de que no me estás mintiendo?

—sí, abuelito. Es ayudante del profe de la universidad y viene porque le pedí tutorías extras.—repitió por cuarta vez en menos de una hora.

Y no era una exageración, pero su abuelito se supone tenía que salir hace dos horas, como todos los sábados, pero su amigo de siempre se había retrasado y aún no aparecía. Además, Otabek llegaría pronto.

—es una suerte que pueda conocerlo, entonces

—sí, así estarás más tranquilo y me creerás

Fingió sentirse ofendido, para ocultar su nerviosismo. Estaba diciéndole mentiras a medias a Nikolai y eso lo ponía más intranquilo.

Yuri fue a su cuarto por sus cuadernos, algunos libros y su tablet, por si tenía que estudiar mientras su abuelo estuviera ahí. Se apresuró a volver al salón cuando escuchó el típico grito del señor Thanos, el vecino con el que Nikolai iba al hipódromo, preguntándole si estaba listo.

Su abuelito abrió la puerta y se encontró con Otabek que estaba bajándose de su motocicleta. Así que Yuri no encontró nada mejor que quedarse oculto tras las cortinas de la ventana que daba a la calle, escuchando

—buenas tardes, joven.— saludó el anciano, estudiando al moreno minuciosamente, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

—buenas tardes, soy Otabek Altin; supongo que debe ser el abuelo de Yuri, un gusto señor Plisetsky.— se saludaron con un fuerte apretón de manos.— su nieto le habrá dicho que hoy vendría a tratar unas materias de sus clases en la universidad.— mientras decía eso, iba hasta las alforjas de su motocicleta y sacaba unas carpetas, un laptop y un par de libros.— está interesado en una carrera del área de la salud y el profesor titular, el señor Feltsman, confía en sus capacidades

—me alegra escuchar eso, Yuri es un buen muchacho. Un poco ruidoso, pero muy inteligente.— la mirada de duda seguía presente en Nikolai, por lo que Otabek, dejando en el suelo lo que traía, rebuscó su billetera (Yuri se rió entredientes, porque ya la había recuperado), y le extendió una de las tarjetas

—si tiene dudas, esta es mi credencial universitaria y mi identificación. Del mismo modo, puedo darle el teléfono para que se contacte con el profesor Feltsman y corrobore lo que estoy diciéndole

—no te preocupes, jovencito. Te tomo la palabra, y quedas en tu casa, Yuratchka debe estar buscando sus libros allá dentro.— Yuri supo que ese era su momento de huir pero alcanzó a escuchar como Nikolai le explicaba que saldría con un amigo y volvería en la tarde.

Yuri corrió a su cuarto y tomó los libros y cuadernos que había dejado tirados a medio camino. Escuchó la puerta de calle cerrarse, se miró al espejo, ordenó sus cabellos, inspiró y espiró para darse valor y salió de allí con todo lo necesario para estudiar.

Estudiar. Sí, claro.

—hola.— saludó Yuri casualmente, dejando todo sobre una mesa

—llegué un poco antes, había extraviado mi billetera, pero mamá me llamó para decirme que en la radio de la ciudad alguien fue a entregarla, aunque faltaban algunas cosas

—por lo menos recuperaste algo.— murmuró, esperando que cambiaran el tema; la billetera debería ser lo de menos en ese momento.

—supongo, y ¿Cómo estás?.— respondió mirando alrededor.— la vez pasada me mentiste sobre tu casa, gatito

—ah, eso.— puso su mejor sonrisa inocente.— tenía que pasar donde una amiga de mi abuelo a buscar unas cosas, no quería aburrirte con detalles

—me imagino. Linda casa

—no tienes que esforzarte.— rió Yuri indicándole el sofá al moreno para que tomara asiento junto a él.

—no, en serio. Tiene un toque...

—¿comunista? Mi abuelo es ruso

—no.— igualmente rió de la broma.—es pequeña y hogareña

—solo vivimos los dos. Y mi abuelo no llegará hasta la noche

—eso me dijo. Te traje algo, por las molestias.— del bolsillo de su chaqueta extrajo una barra de chocolate

—gracias.— Yuri se sintió un poco conmovido por el gesto, pero prefirió guardar las apariencias. — ¿qué se supone qué signifique? ¿crees que por ser menor de edad me abriré de piernas por un caramelo?

Otabek rió sonoramente, acercándose un poco más al menor.

—¿y funcionó?

—¿necesitas un chocolate para convencerme?

—¿hace falta más que un chocolate?

—¿tan fácil me crees?

—no, gatito. Si fueras fácil, esto no hubiese funcionado

De acuerdo, eso había dejado muy contento Yuri. Tomó el chocolate y lo miró unos minutos, preguntándose si lo conservaría o se lo comería en la noche mientras estuviera narrándole todos los sucesos del día a Mila. Estaba bien concentrado en eso cuando sintió un dedo de Otabek tocándole lentamente desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta el nacimiento del cuello.

Sin poder contenerse, se mordió el labio ante la insinuante caricia. Encima, Otabek se veía especialmente bien: zapatillas anchas y cómodas, pantalones oscuros, ajustados, rotos en sus rodillas y con detalles en delgadas cadenas; camiseta blanca con el dibujo de algún símbolo, una chaqueta negra ligera llena de bolsillos, botones y remaches. Los audífonos colgaban aún de su cuello y tenía su cabello bien armado.

Que ganas de despeinarlo y quitarle todo...

—entonces, ¿estudiamos?.— y allí estaba el moreno, mirándolo de forma intensa y ligeramente inclinado hacia él.

—¿en el salón o en mi cuarto?

—dónde tu quieras, Yuri

Y Yuri lo quería en todos lados.


	19. XVII (2): Conclusiones

Tan fácil como decir: "mi cuarto", y Yuri ya estaba colgado del cuello de Otabek, recibiendo besos mientras intentaba cerrar su puerta y quitarse las zapatillas al mismo tiempo.

Su choque de labios era rudo y un poco descuidado, pero estaba lejos de importarle; sólo quería más, deseaba más.

El moreno se mostró dominante, sujetándolo fuertemente por la cintura para llevarlo hasta la cama. Las piernas le temblaron solo por lo tosca que fue la acción. Yuri no pensó que esa clase de cosas le gustarían, él abogaba más por el "si me das, yo te doy"; sin embargo, no estaba seguro si iba a resultar así en ese encuentro.

Y no quería pensar en eso tampoco, no ahora que Otabek jalaba su camiseta para quitársela. No opuso resistencia, y dejo que el mayor tirara su ropa por ahí. Tampoco quiso perder tiempo, así que tironeó de la ropa del contrario, que sin separarse de su boca se quitó la chaqueta.

Pero no era suficiente para el rubio, no después de pensar en lo ocurrido en la sala de clases hace unos días. Metió sus manos bajo la tela blanca con la necesidad de tocar esos firmes músculos... oh, tendría que preguntarle que ejercicios hacer para quedar igual.

En fin.

Recorrió con sus uñas el pecho moreno, percibiendo los estremecimientos que le causaba a Otabek. Animado por eso, arañó más fuerte sus pectorales, bajando hasta su abdomen y luego, dirigiéndose a su espalda.

Sonrió en medio del beso interminable por la reacción que obtuvo de Otabek: lo empujó contra la cama, inmovilizándolo con su cuerpo, dejándole las piernas a cada lado de su cintura.

—todo un gatito, ¿no?.— una sonrisa ladeada adornó el rostro de Otabek, para luego sacarse la camiseta y arrojarla por allí.

Yuri se sintió un poco orgulloso de ver las rojizas marcas que habían dejado sus uñas trazando líneas en la piel morena.

— ¿me vas a decir que no te gusta?

—me gusta como eres, Yuri.— acarició el vientre del rubio, bajando hasta la pretina del pantalón, jugando un poco con ella.

-¿aunque sea menor?.- preguntó con un jadeo siseante: estaba abriéndole el pantalón, rozando todo a su paso y apenas podía pensar con claridad.

—eso sólo lo hace más interesante

—eres un enfermo, señor Altin.— se le fueron un poco las ideas cuando Otabek acarició el bulto que era su incipiente erección.— si cuando acabemos no quedo satisfecho, te denunciaré por acoso a un menor

—veremos en que queda tu amenaza, gatito.—con movimientos lentos bajó los pantalones y bóxers de Yuri hasta las rodillas.— además, no acabaremos hasta que yo esté satifecho

Otabek se alejó lo suficiente como para desnudarlo por completo, pero de inmediato retomó su posición entre las piernas del rubio. Descendiendo lo suficiente para tomar su boca, esta vez profundizando el beso, invadiendo la cavidad contraria con su lengua, ansioso de que Yuri le correspondiera, y así fue.

Las manos del moreno recorrían su piel con insistencia, buscando en que zonas respondía más, atacándolas insistentemente, excitándolo. A pesar de que sentía un poco vulnerable estando él desnudo (salvo por lo calcetines), y Otabek aún conservaba su pantalón, pero el roce de su intimidad con la dura tela, le ponía.

Otabek empezó a frotarse contra él, imitando embestidas con su movimiento de caderas, presionando su entrepiernas de una forma bastante placentera.

Dejó la boca del moreno para besar y morder su cuello, dejando caricias húmedas en las zonas sensibles, mordiendo sus hombros cuando sentía que iba a explotar.

El mayor tomó distancia una vez más para abrir su pantalón, los ojos de Yuri bajaron directamente a la erección que se asomaba por el bóxer negro, intentando guardar los comentarios sobre el tamaño.

—deberíamos cambiar de táctica, Yuri.— sacó un preservativo de su bolsillo y al rubio le tembló hasta el alma.

—de acuerdo.— Yuri se estiró y sacó de su pantalón (que estaba tirado en el suelo), los sobrecitos que le había dado Mila.

—¿qué es eso?

—lubricante. Me los dio una amiga

—¿de marihuana?.—Otabek alzó una ceja y Yuri se encogió de hombros.

El moreno no tendría nada que recriminarle, sobre todo por el cigarro que le había encontrado en la billetera. Otabek abrió uno de los sobrecitos y la sustancia resbalosa se escapó un poco, con cuidado lo fue esparciendo sobre sus dedos.

—¿cómo me quieres?.—Yuri se mordió el labio ansioso al ver la intensa mirada que le dio el contrario, después de hacerle esa pregunta.

Otabek pareció meditarlo unos segundos mientras se deleitaba en el cuerpo del rubio.

—en cuatro.— dijo finalmente.

Yuri trató de acomodarse de la mejor forma posible, tratando de no verse torpe mientras conseguía la posición requerida.

Pegó un saltito cuando la mano del moreno acarició un de sus glúteos, amasándolo un poco y separándolo para dejar su entrada al descubierto. Con parsimonia sondeó el anillo de carne y Yuri ya jadeaba de anticipación.

Apoyó su frente en su almohada, su cabello rubio era un desastre, se quiso concentrar en eso en vez de pensar en un dígito de Otabek forzando el paso a su interior.

El lubricante hizo relativamente fácil la entrada (porque no tenía nada que ver que la noche anterior Yuri haya estado jugando con él mismo). Las terminaciones nerviosas de su canal se encendieron y se sintió desfallecer cuando supo que el dedo estaba completamente adentro y empezaba un vaivén de entrar y salir.

Se quejó un poco, y gimió más alto cuando Otabek empezó a trabajar en su miembro. Yuri gritó, enterrando más su cara en la almohada cuando sintió que estaba siendo abierto por un segundo dedo.

En ese preciso momento recordó porque era que no se dejaba ser pasivo. Aunque lo olvidó rápidamente, porque la incomodidad se fue bastante rápido con las caricias que recibía en su erección y esas mordidas en su espalda baja.

Dios. Otabek sabía lo que hacía... el muy maldito. Sus caderas se empujaron solas cuando eran tres los dedos en su interior, y solo podía gemir ahogadamente. Yuri se estremeció cuando el moreno dejo caer más lubricante en su entrada, se sintió frío al principio, pero agradable.

—aquí... .— la voz ronca de Otabek le produjo escalofríos. Y para cuando se dio cuenta estaba gritando al ser estimulado frecuentemente en su próstata.

El moreno estaba haciendo maravillas con sus dedos. Sintió su cuerpo completamente relajado, pero temblaba al mismo tiempo; era imposible esa dualidad de sensaciones.

Yuri movía sus caderas buscando penetrarse más profundo. Con firmeza, el mayor lo mantuvo en su lugar poniendo la mano que usaba para masturbarlo, en su espalda.

Supo que Otabek estaba cerca de él en el momento en que su boca atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja, su lengua recorrió el espacio de su cuello y volvió a capturarlo, su respiración agitada le llegaba justo en el oído.

—¿te has corrido solo siendo tocado aquí?.— simuló fuertes embestidas con sus dedos, tantas veces que Yuri casi tuvo que contestar que si.— te pregunté algo

Ahora era el cuerpo moreno que lo tenía fijo en aquella posición, utilizó su mano para cogerle el mentón, levantarle la cabeza de la almohada y obligarlo a que lo mirara, aunque fuera de reojo.

—no, no lo he hecho.— contestó entre jadeos y gemidos que le distorsionaban la voz.

Si hubiese sabido que Otabek era tan... bueno en esa clase de cosas, no hubiera dejado pasar tanto tiempo.

Los dígitos del mayor abandonaron su cuerpo, y sin moverse de donde estaba, escuchó que abría un preservativo. Estuvo a punto de pedirle que se lo quitara, pero no era buena idea, quizás más adelante cuando...

Ni siquiera pudo terminar de procesar su idea y Otabek estaba entrando, estirándolo aún más, pero esta vez la sensación era mucho más que agradable. El aire se fue de sus pulmones al saberse lleno.

Boqueó en busca de oxígeno, pero no esperaba que el moreno comenzara de inmediato a arremeter contra su cuerpo.

Rápido y sin descanso. Otabek jadeaba, soltaba sucias incoherencias respecto de lo perfecto que le parecía y lo que le gustaría hacerle; ni siquiera se lo espero, cuando le jaló de sus cabellos para levantarlo y besar su cuello.

Y Yuri... Yuri solo se dejaba hacer. Gimiendo alto, estremeciéndose cuando las manos del moreno fueron directo a su pecho, delineando sus costillas con los dedos, subiendo hasta alcanzar sus pezones, pellizcándolos con fuerza, provocando que se inflamaran, volviéndolos más sensibles solo para estimularlos repetidamente.

Las embestidas se sucedían rápidas y profundas, inclementes. La humedad del sudor resbalando por su cuerpo, movimientos erráticos, la tensión en sus músculos, las caderas moviéndose con desenfreno, buscando cada vez más...

Otabek solo parecía enfocarse en estimular su próstata; cada vez que se hundía en su cuerpo tocaba aquel punto sensible, causándole una dulce desesperación.

Jadeos desfallecidos, gemidos imposibles de contener, exclamaciones indecentes, el ruido obsceno de sus cuerpos chocando, el respaldo de la cama golpeándose contra la pared.

Yuri llevó sus manos hacia atrás, aferrándose con fuerza al cuello de Otabek, enterrando sus uñas, abrumado por las sensaciones. El orgasmo pronto a sacudir su cuerpo, comenzando a explotar en sus entrañas, expandiéndose por su cuerpo, nublando su mente, liberando su semilla mientras soltaba una seguidilla de cortos gemidos agudos.

—aguanta, gatito.— la voz de Otabek pareció acariciar su cerebro y Yuri no dijo palabra cuando fue puesto en cuatro de nuevo.

Su entrada sensible siendo llenada con mayor profundidad gracias a la postura. Sin siquiera pensarlo, estaba gimiendo de nuevo con la cara enterrada en la almohada, moviendo sus caderas involuntariamente para encontrar las penetraciones. 

El moreno le abrió un poco más las piernas para enterrarse más en el palpitante canal que se ajustaba en torno a su miembro, apretándolo, tragándolo, casi como si no quisiera dejarlo salir.

Un gemido largo y agónico. Yuri estaba cayendo en un nuevo orgasmo y esta vez, Otabek no pudo retenerlo más y se dejó ir en una última embestida.

Completamente agitado, se separó del cuerpo del rubio para quitarse el preservativo y lo arrojó a lo que parecía ser un basurero.

Yuri estaba tendido boca abajo, desparramado y respirando agitado. Estaba un tanto aturdido, sin embargo, había(n) sido el(los) mejor(es) orgasmo(s) que había tenido.

Su cadera se sentía un poco extraña, no como para quejarse... pero extraña.

Se asustó un poco cuando le llegó una nalgada.

—¿qué te pasa?.-—preguntó queriendo parecer ofensivo, y solo logró sonar divertido.

—no hemos acabado, gatito

Y allí, al borde la cama, estaba Otabek, quitándose el pantalón y tomando otro condón.

Bien. Si ese día iba a morir, por lo menos moriría feliz y bien cogido.

❌❌❌

Las piernas de Yuri temblaban y no parecían querer sostenerlo mientras se duchaba.

Había sido... intenso. Y Otabek sabía muy bien donde tocar, el muy maldito.

Terminó hecho un desastre, lleno de manchas marcas y moretones. No se quejaba, incluso aunque la última vez tuvieron que hacerlo "a pelo", porque ya no quedaban preservativos; claro que mientras se manoseaban enteros se juraban que estaban sanos (y Yuri lo sabía por lo exámenes).

Había sido tan caliente.

Otabek le había explicado que el lubricante que le había dado su amiga tenía un efecto retardante y multiplicador de orgasmos en algunas personas; que ese era el efecto que causaba. Así que ahora debía agradecerle a Mila, la muy bruja.

Volvió a su cuarto y Otabek estaba sentado en su cama, aún desnudo, revisando su móvil.

—tu turno. Toma.— le lanzó una toalla limpia; el moreno se levantó y lo besó con intensidad antes de salir al cuarto de baño.

Maldición; tenía tanto sueño ahora. Estaba agotado. Se secó como pudo y se vistió con ropa limpia. Quitó el cobertor de su cama y fue a arrojarlo a la lavadora, poniéndola a funcionar de inmediato; ya vería que inventaría a su abuelo para encubrir el hecho de que estuviera lavando.

Estaba a punto de volver a su cuarto cuando escuchó que golpeaban la puerta

—Yuratchka, ¿puedes abrirme? se me quedaron las llaves

—¿abuelito?

Mierdamierdamierdamierdamierdamierdamierdamierda.

Mierda.


	20. XVIII: Disposiciones Finales

Yuri vio pasar frente a sus ojos sus cortos 16 años: desde que aprendió a caminar, el jardín de niños, su primera vez _stalkeando_ , el primer idiota que le gustó, su abuelito amenazándolo con el cinturón, sus escapadas de noche, su primera borrachera, etc. Todo pasó en un borrón y en menos de un segundo.

Recordó que momentos atrás había pensado que si ese día iba morir, moriría feliz y todo lo demás...

Bueno, pensándolo bien, ahora se arrepentía y prefería permanecer vivo.

Y como buen gato, de esta saldría parado.

—ya voy, abuelito.— gritó más fuerte de lo normal para que el moreno que se estaba duchando oyera.

Corrió como alma que se la lleva el diablo a la cocina, sacó del refrigerador una gaseosa. En su mente pidió disculpas a Otabek por lo que estaba a punto de hacer y derramó la bebida en la mesa, parte de los apuntes y libros y en el suelo. Tiró la botella por ahí y fue en busca de la fregona, la empapó con un poco en refresco y fue a abrir la puerta.

Yuri puso su mejor cara de fastidio y en una de sus manos llevaba firmemente sujeto el trapero.

—¿qué pasó Yuratchka?.— le preguntó Nikolai al ver la expresión de su nieto.

—urgh... es que... estábamos leyendo, iba a servir gaseosa y explotó, se ensuciaron nuestros apuntes, y encima le cayó casi toda al profe Altin, a mi también me cayó, pero ya me cambié.— lo dijo con el tono de voz más alto y mañoso que pudo, sin parecer sospechoso.

—por eso te digo que deberías dejar de tomar esas gaseosas, es solo azúcar y te hacen mal a los dientes. Es para que aprendas.— Yuri asintió sintiéndose horrible por mentirle así de feo a su abuelito.— ¿y dónde está tu profesor?

—se está duchando. Quedó empapado, no podía dejarlo así.— empezó a limpiar el estropicio del suelo con cara de mártir.

—pásale unas de mis camisas, y esos pantalones que te mandó la tía Anuchka que te quedan gigantes.

—ah, gracias a abuelito

Fue por las cosas y se acercó a la puerta del baño, al parecer Otabek había terminado porque entreabrió para mirarlo con una sonrisa divertida.

—no te rías, idiota.— le pasó la ropa por la rendija.—lamento lo de tus apuntes, pero era necesario

—ojalá sean de los que tengo más copias

—ojalá.— suspiró pasándose la mano por la cara, frustrado.— cámbiate luego y ven a apoyarme

—dame un momento

Yuri volvió a la salita y su abuelo estaba poniendo servilletas sobre los apuntes.

—deja así, abuelito. Yo arreglo

—pero te ayudo...

—no, abue. Ve a ver la tele, tienen que estar dando el noticiero, yo arreglo aquí. No creo que volvamos a estudiar por hoy con el profe Altin.

—también mereces descansar, Yuratchka

Asintió y quiso sonreír, pero solo hizo una mueca deforme con la culpa pesando en su estómago... sin embargo, prefería vivir y ver a Otabek otra vez, así que se guardó todos los remordimientos.

❌❌❌

¿Siguió viendo a Otabek?

Sí. Seguían viéndose tanto en las clases de la universidad como fuera de ellas; disfrutaban minutos antes y minutos después de la cátedra. Algunos fines de semana iba a su casa a estudiar (cuando estaba Nikolai presente) y hacer otras cosas (cuando estaban a solas).

Después de unos meses creyeron que las ansias de estar manteniendo relaciones disminuirían, pero no... llevaban ocho meses cogiendo con la misma frecuencia del principio. Eran demasiado compatibles, en muchos aspectos.

Mila y Yuri peleaban continuamente, porque la pelirroja le exigía que tomara cartas en el asunto y saliera formalmente con Otabek, que su relación de amigos con derecho era una fachada estúpida y que eso de la " _exclusividad_ " (es decir, que no podían acostarse con nadie más hasta que terminaran su trato), era una ridiculez solo porque les daba miedo nombrar lo que querían y deseaban.

Yuri ya tenía 17 años y estaba en su último curso; el próximo año entraría a la universidad. Otabek, por su parte, ya había empezado su doctorado e impartía las clases de Fundamentos Biológicos de la Medicina; por lo que ya no era ayudante del profesor Felstman.

Aunque igualmente se las arreglaba para ir a algunas clases y quedar con Yuri.

❌❌❌

Antes de darse cuenta, Yuri debía empezar a revisar las postulaciones a la universidad. Su abuelito lo alentaba a escoger una buena carrera en una universidad de renombre, diciéndole que con sus inteligencia podría hacer cualquier cosa; en Valory Reims, la universidad del programa de talentos académicos, tenía una plaza asegurada y una beca del 70%, lo que podría aliviar bastante el presupuesto familiar (sobre todo por que su abuelito dijo que se haría cargo de la mensualidad y que por nada del mundo el tenía que trabajar), incluso Otabek le dijo que podía hablar con los directivos de la facultad de medicina por si podían ofrecerle una rebaja en ese 30% restante.

Y bueno, él sabía que quería estudiar medicina, se lo había propuesto en cuanto mejoró sus notas; pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro... ser médico era una gran responsabilidad y pues, el campo laboral estaba saturado, al salir era posible que fuera uno más de todos los médicos cesantes que debían dedicarse a otra cosa.

Apenas y dormía por la noche pensando en eso y todos tenían diferentes consejos para darles, consejos que no quería escuchar, por cierto. Y Otabek... ah, Otabek lo animaba, diciéndole que podía estudiar medicina y luego ir especializándose en áreas de su interés y ejemplificaba con su caso: entró a medicina, y tomó postgrados relacionados con inmunología y genética.

Además de la crisis vocacional, Mila y su reciente novia, Sara, no lo dejaban con el tema de Otabek, y a eso se le sumaban los otros chicos de su antiguo grupo, que parecían confabulados con las dos mujeres. Incluso Sara se dirigía a él en privado, para decirle que el moreno estaba esperando que él diera el primer paso porque no quería abrumarlo ni perderlo por culpa de sus sentimientos.

Y siendo sincero, bloqueó a Otabek unas 10 veces de todas sus redes sociales, pero no pasaban ni cinco minutos y lo desbloqueaba. Estaba seguro de que el otro ni alcanzaba a notarlo.

Se tentó a desaparecer, no contestar sus llamadas y evitarlo a toda costa para ahorrarse problemas; sin embargo, se encontraba a si mismo marcándole cuando estaba emocionado o aburrido. Incluso cuando intentó pasar una semana lejos, fingiendo estar ocupado con sus exámenes, no resistió y se fue a meter a la nueva oficina de Otabek y acabaron "inaugurando" la silla giratoria.

Al parecer ya no había manera de evitarlo.

❌❌❌

Y ahí estaba Yuri, tirado en la alfombra de su sala como siempre, con Potya durmiendo sobre su espalda, rodeado de un montón de papeles desordenados, un paquete enorme de papas fritas a medio comer, envases vacíos de chocolates y caramelos; además de su laptop encendida frente a su cara.

Debía empezar a hacer sus cartas de postulación, pero solo conseguía escribir un par de palabras consecutivas antes de caer en pánico, una y otra vez. La única única solución que encontró fue llamar a Otabek para que le ayudara.

Obvio.

Al momento de llegar Otabek, Potya se levantó, maulló un poco frotándose en su pierna, dejando sus pelitos blancos pegados en el pantalón negro, cuando estuvo feliz y satisfecho, se fue trotando hasta el cuarto del rubio.

—hola.— Otabek se sentó cerca de Yuri y le revolvió el cabello

—hola.— dijo con todo el desanimo del mundo, rodó para quedar de espaldas y miró fijamente al moreno.— ¿por qué tiene que ser tan complicado?

—¿qué cosa?.— medio sonrió al ver restos de chocolate en la comisura de los labios del menor

—¡todo! No me toques... .— corrió el rostro al ver las intenciones del otro, que quería limpiarle la boca.— me desconcentras

—de acuerdo. ¿Cuéntame qué es lo que te cuesta?

—no sé como hacer las putas cartas, Mila no me habla desde hace dos días, pronto será el cumple de mi abuelito, no tengo dinero, tu no sales de mi cabeza, Potya tiene que ponerse su vacuna, el maldito de Frenteforov nos dejó dos informes y un examen para la semana que viene y el tarado del presidente del curso quiere que yo de un discurso de despedida. Y encima de todo, hay un estúpido baile al que no quiero ir pero que mi abue insiste en que vaya para "tener lindos recuerdos".

—ya veo.—Otabek se acercó más a él y acomodó la cabeza rubia sobre sus piernas, le acarició con cuidado como si se tratara de un animalito salvaje.— tranquilo, Yura

—no puedo estar tranquilo.— pataleó histérico, enterrando sus uñas en el brazo moreno como método de desahogo.— es una cosa tras otra, tengo que solucionar todo eso que te enumeré

—puedo ayudarte con un par de ellas. Primero, puedes ofrecerme como dj para el baile, así podemos ir juntos y tendrás un buen recuerdo; también puedo ayudarte con lo de tu abuelo, te puedo prestar algo de dinero y me lo devuelves en favores

—si me dieras dinero por todos los favores que te he hecho... .—finalizó la oración con una mirada pícara y se ganó un suave golpe en su frente.— tu empezaste

—sabes que no me refería a eso, mocoso.— inspiró un par de veces y no apartó la vista de los ojos verdes.— y hay otra cosa con lo que te puedo ayudar, con eso de que no puedes sacarme de tu cabeza

Yuri se puso rojo hasta la raíz del pelo, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, gritando repetidamente: "lo dije en voz alta"

—Yura, calma.— rió tratando de quitarle las manos de la cara, pero el rubio no se lo permitió, haciendo fuerza y agitándose de un lado a otro.— oye, ¿quieres salir conmigo? Formalmente, quiero decir, como mi pareja

Yuri se quedó quieto, entreabrió sus dedos para mirar por aquella rendija a Otabek. Buscó un atisbo de broma, pero no lo halló, solo consiguió avergonzarse más que antes.

—¿vas a responder?

—¿cómo se supone que vaya a concentrarme con eso que dices?

—así que ya no tendrás que preocuparte de que no salga de tus pensamientos

—idiota

—¿qué me dices?.— Otabek logró sacar las manos del rostro de Yuri, que lo miraba receloso.—¿saldrías conmigo o no?

Asintió; no quería hablar y demostrar toda la felicidad que bullía en su interior, era una cosa de dignidad y agradecía que Otabek entendiera.

—¿no me vas a dar un beso por lo menos?

Como si realmente fuera un esfuerzo, Yuri se levantó y cruzó sus brazos tras el cuello del moreno, la sonrisa tonta bailando en sus labios. Estaba seguro que la bruja de Mila volvería a hablarle si le contaba que era oficialmente el novio de Otabek.

Y tal vez si era buena idea estudiar medicina, puede que ser novio de uno de los profesores tuviera sus privilegios; además así podía saber cada paso que daba Altin en la universidad y seguir _stalkeandolo_ como hasta ahora no sería tan malo.

Ahora que estaban saliendo, ¿debería contarle que tiene una carpeta llena de su información bajo su cama, o de las fotos y algunos documentos que están en su cajón, o comentarle que tiene un archivo digital de todos los artículos, comentarios y demás que hay en la red, o decirle que tiene más de 2 mil fotografías desde su infancia en adelante?

¿Sería muy espeluznante confesarle que ya tiene las claves de todas sus redes sociales, correos y celular?

Juntó sus labios con el mayor. Fue un beso suave y tierno.

Armonioso.

Perfecto.

Demasiado perfecto, así que por ahora guardaría su faceta de _stalker_ profesional. Quizás... solo quizás, con el tiempo, le contaría a Otabek que fue su blanco.

_Fin_

❌❌❌


	21. Epílogo

_Tiempo después..._

—creo que me gusta más este ayudante del profesor, el anterior era muy serio; este es... un sueño

—¿por qué?

—no sé, tiene algo que en su forma de ser, es como peligroso, pero se ve tan dulce y buen chico

—no lo he notado. La verdad es que yo prefiero al profe, es tan joven, amable y tan... ay, tan perfecto

—no sé ustedes, pero a mí me encantan los dos

—¿los dos?

—¡sí! Los shipeo intensamente. Se miran todo el tiempo, cada vez que se hablan es como si se iluminaran y se sonríen de una forma que solo puede significar que son algo más. Debe ser una relación prohibida, imagínense un profesor y su ayudante, debería ser un manga...

—Karin, ya empezaste con tus cosas homosexuales

—para ti todos los chicos lindos son gays

—no es mi culpa, Mel. Si yo fuera chico sería gay

—¿sabes qué estas enferma, Karin?

—señoritas, allá atrás, ¿tienen algo que compartir con la clase?

—no, profe Yuri.— exclamaron a coro las chicas, sonrojándose al sentirse observadas por el resto de sus compañeros.

—entonces, guarden silencio.— el ayudante tenía el ceño fruncido, causando más de un susto en el salón

—no sé como te gusta con lo gruñón que es

—señorita Melissa, ¿tiene algún problema con que el profesor Altin siga con su clase?

—no, lo siento.— la chica se sintió el blanco de todas las miradas acusadoras.— no volverá a pasar

-la próxima vez, podrá conversar afuera y ya verá como recuperara la clase.

—gracias, Plisetsky.- el profesor sonrió a su ayudante y este le miró casi con dulzura.— continuando con el tema, las raíces de la medicina actual datan desde que el hombre supo que las heridas podían ser tratadas...

❌❌❌

Yuri había llegado a su tercer año de Universidad; Nikolai era el más orgulloso de ver a su nieto destacarse en su generación, de verlo participar activamente de la comunidad universitaria y de que aún fuera amigo del joven Altin, quien le ayudaba tanto estudiando y asesorándolo en los proyectos en que participaba; sobre todo estaba agradecido de que permitía que Yuri se quedara en su apartamento a estudiar (que estaba más cerca de la universidad), cuando se acercaba la semana de exámenes. 

Y ese año, Yuri, con sus antecedentes académicos perfectos, había podido optar a ser ayudante del joven Altin, que ya era un profesor de planta a pesar de continuar sus estudios de doctorado. 

Ambos eran todo un ejemplo.

Nikolai estaba tan feliz de que su nieto hubo dejado las malas juntas, como esa muchachita pelirroja escandalosa, y haya preferido pasar el tiempo dedicado a su futuro apoyado del joven Altin; que quizás fuera un poco mayor como para ser amigo de su nieto, pero se veía responsable y centrado. 

¿Qué más podía pedir?

❌❌❌

Si en ese preciso momento le preguntaran a Yuri sobre el estado de su relación con Otabek diría: maravilloso, como el primer día.

Si le hubiesen preguntado la semana anterior, habría dicho algo como: es el imbécil más grande del mundo, un tonto insensible, inmaduro, que se cree mucho por estar un congreso en otro país y ni siquiera era capaz de avisarle, si no fuera porque leyó uno de sus correos.

Después de todo ese tiempo, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se habían peleado, separado, reencontrado, terminado y reconciliado. Casi siempre era por los berrinches de Yuri, por su obsesión _stalker_ y, en menor medida, por la carga académica/laboral de Otabek.

Ah, sí.

 _El stalkeo profesional_.

Bien, Yuri siempre supo que su "pasatiempo" podía ser descubierto tarde o temprano. Y fue desenmascarado un durante una trivial conversación en el inicio del primer año universitario del rubio.

Estaban sentados en los escalones de la facultad de Medicina, Yuri revisando un montón de papeles y contratos que tenían que ver con su matrícula, becas y mensualidades; también tenía la malla curricular de la carrera, unas indicaciones sobre las aulas en las que tendría clases y los requisitos que debían cumplir los recién ingresados.

—No quiero leerlos.— se quejó Yuri doblando los papeles y metiéndolos a presión en su bolso.— es mucho, estoy cansado

—puedo explicarte lo que dicen la mayoría de los papeles. Estuve unos años trabajando de orientador para los de primero

—¿acaso hay algo que no hicieras? ¿barrías la facultad también?.— preguntó con burla, pero no consiguió molestar a Otabek

—¿te explico o no?

—bueno, pero no sé si quiero entender

—no seas flojo.— tendió la mano para que le pasara los papeles y el rubio a regañadientes los sacó y se se los entregó.— son cosas bastante simples, creo que...

Se quedó callado a causa de un alboroto de varios jóvenes ataviados de ropa formal. Pasaron frente a ellos cargando flores, gritando y riendo exageradamente, hablando sobre tomarse una fotografía.

No les quedó más remedio que pararse de allí y ubicarse lejos de la masa de estudiantes.

—son los que se graduaron este año.— puntualizó Otabek, para explicarle al rubio que estaba a punto de ir a hacerlos callar.

—¿y por qué no se van a gritar a otro lado?

—déjalos que sean felices, Yura

Miró al grupo de jóvenes, alrededor de unos 18, que se acomodaban para entrar todos en una _selfie_. Paseó por todos los rostros, que se veían demasiado contentos por sostener flores y un cartón entre sus manos.

Malditos fueran todos y... Yuri detuvo el tren de sus pensamientos y recordó algo ligeramente importante:

—Robert Morin, se gradúa este año, ¿no?

—¿cómo sabes quién es Robert?

Ups.

Yuri abrió la boca, pero no fue capaz de decir nada. Diablos, no tendría que haber mencionado a esa persona... no puedes mencionar al _ex_ de tu _actual_ cuando se supone que no sabes de quién se trata.

Aunque Yuri si lo sabía, lo supo al día siguiente de haber formalizado su relación. 

Al principio (las primeras 3 horas desde que empezaron a salir), se prometió que no investigaría quien había sido ese chico de primero que había salido con Otabek hace un tiempo y que era el causante de que Sara lo llamara asaltacunas.

No pudo resistirse. 

Y Mila ni siquiera se lo impidió cuando dio con las listas de ingresos de los diez últimos años a la Facultad de medicina, todo lo contrario, lo alentó y le ayudó a sacar los cálculos... incluso se creó un perfil falso para saber más de él y cada cosa que sabía, se la iba contando a Yuri. Y pues, una cosa llevó a la otra y antes del mediodía del segundo día de su relación, ya sabía hasta cuánto calzaba el chico en cuestión.

Según las fotos que vio del chico, ni siquiera era tan guapo, era del promedio en lo académico y no sobresalía por nada en particular. Era del tipo de chicos que ni siquiera volteas a mirar cuando vas por la calle porque son como parte del paisaje.

Y bueno, se llamaba Robert.

... y ahora se le había escapado su nombre frente a Otabek.

—no sé, sólo se me vino a la mente

—Yura...

—no sé. Dije un nombre al azar.— ni siquiera podía mentir bien cuando estaba con el moreno.

—no soy tu abuelo como para creerme eso. ¿Hablaste con él o qué?

—no, no... jamás hablaría con... él.— y ahí entre el tumulto de personas que se fotografiaban lo vio: bajo, cabello castaño sin brillo, ojos pequeños ocultos tras anteojos, un traje que le quedaba grande...

¿Por qué él?, se preguntó sistemáticamente, a pesar de tener la mirada fija de Otabek esperando respuestas.

—¿Sara te dijo?

—no, cada vez que la veo es cuando está con Mila, y créeme que no hablan mucho. De verdad no es nada.— quiso sonreír, pero no estaba convenciendo al mayor. 

—lo investigaste.— Yuri quiso negar, pero sus ojos verdes se desviaron cuando agitó la cabeza negativamente.— Yura, lo investigaste.— le acusó y los colores subieron a la cara del rubio.

—no, no, no... bueno, si. Tal vez un poco, pero poquitito, casi nada

—Yura, tienes hasta 3. Tres

—oye, ¿qué te crees? no soy un niño

—dos

—pero Beka, no...

—uno

—fue hace años, tenía curiosidad, lo siento.— dijo rápidamente, sin apenas respirar.

—¿y por qué no me preguntaste directamente? Además, había pasado mucho tiempo de eso, ¿y por qué lo sigues recordando Yuri?

—porque tengo... ¿buena memoria?.— sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, aparentando la inocencia que estaba lejos de tener.

—¿Qué más sabes de él?

¡Oh boy!

—solo su nombre

Otabek seguía estudiándolo con su mirada durante unos largos segundos, que se transformaron en un eterno minuto. No decía nada, pero su ceño fruncido denotaba que estaba muy concentrado y Yuri de pronto sintió que debía inventar la mejor mentira de su vida

—¿siempre investigas todo?

Mierda

—tal vez...

—¿me investigaste antes de que habláramos?

Ni siquiera tuvo que responder porque vio al moreno pasarse la mano por el cabello, como hacía cada vez que estaba preocupado. Sabía que Otabek tenía curiosidad y que haría lo posible por hacer que le contara todo.

Así que como su personalidad se lo dictó, Yuri gritó algo sin sentido, haciéndose el ofendido y salió corriendo de allí para perderse en cualquier lugar.

Esa fue la primera vez que "terminaron", porque el rubio no quería contestar llamadas, ni abrirle la puerta ni ir a las primeras clases en la universidad. Abuelito Nikolai tuvo que intervenir con el efectivo método de "o vas o la correa".

Después de la primera clase, Otabek lo esperaba y Yuri pudo contarle un poco de su "grave enfermedad". Por suerte, el moreno no se lo tomó tan terriblemente como Yuri esperaba que lo hiciera, solo se horrorizó por la cantidad de cosas que era capaz de averiguar con unos pocos datos.

❌❌❌

Después de eso, Yuri decidió utilizar sus _superpoderes_ para el bien. Usando su habilidad de recopilar información, se le hizo muy fácil hacer sus trabajos y revisiones bibliográficas; incluso en las clases en las que debía resolver casos y aprender a reconocer enfermedades, estaba adelantado por su capacidad de síntesis y llegar a conclusiones con rapidez.

Y a pesar de que habían algunas peleas de por medio cada vez que Otabek se daba cuenta de que Yuri tenía fotografías, documentos, o cualquier otra cosa de él, o cuando el rubio decidía ofenderse por verse expuesto o dejado de lado (según él). Las cosas marchaban bien, sobre todo después de que se vio obligado a prometer que dejaría sus hábitos de recopilador oficial de información personal.

Su relación fluía, a pesar de la diferencia de edad.

Claro que su abuelo no sabía que tipo de relación tenían.

En la universidad tampoco, o no podría haber sido ayudante ni nada de eso, por lo de los intereses comprometidos y demás.

Los que sabían eran pocos, sus amigos cercanos (extrañaba a Mila, la muy perra andaba paseando en Italia desde hace dos años), y los alumnos que eran más observadores y se daban cuenta.

Entre los alumnos observadores estaba Karin, esa chica le caía bien a Yuri. ¿Por qué? porque un _stalker_ reconoce a un _stalker_ , y esa chiquilla recopilaba información de ambos para después escribir historias de ellos en internet.

Y como Otabek, vigilaba sus acciones para que Yuri no se volviera tan obsesivo con lo de saber todo, tal vez se aliaría con ella y podría seguir fingiendo ser un buen chico como hasta ahora.


	22. Extra: Otabek, no

—Otabek, no

Frustrado, el aludido se pasó la mano por el pelo, desordenando el peinado "casual" que había intentado esa mañana.

Ya era la quinta vez que Sara lo miraba con la frente arrugada y esos ojos violeta asesinos. La quinta vez que le decía "no", en un tono más alto que las veces anteriores. 

—pero...

—lo digo en serio: Otabek, no

—Sara déjame explicar primero

—ni siquiera es mayor de edad. ¿En qué estás pensando? ¿en ir a la cárcel?.— el moreno sonrió sin quererlo y la chica bufó más frustrada aún.— ¡y quizás que cochinadas está pasando por tu mente ahora! Todos los hombres iguales: se van detrás de la primera cosa bonita que les mueve el trasero

—no es eso...

—¡niégamelo!

—bueno, hay un poco de eso. Es que, no sé como explicarlo, el chico es... es todo

Sara lo miró con una ceja alzada, interrogante y bastante desconfiada.

Y es que si Otabek pudiera poner en palabras lo que pasó por su cabeza en el momento en que lo vio en ese mar de estudiantes.

Bueno, en palabras simples: si fuese creyente de algún ser divino que cumpliera deseos, y le dijera que describiera a su persona ideal para traerla a este mundo, pues le hubiese bastado darle una foto del rubio.

En ese momento en particular intentaba explicarle aquello a Sara sin sonar demasiado "cursi", o algo. Lo terrible es que problema principal era que el chico era menor, y eso era todo lo que sabía del rubio.

A pesar de que apenas terminó la clase, intentó sacar alguna información de los alumnos del profe Yakov, no consiguió nada porque el viejo amargado no era muy cooperativo.

Por eso era que se había estado reprendiendo así mismo durante unas horas por no haber aceptado antes la propuesta del profesor Feltsman para ser su ayudante, solo por que le daba pereza. De haber asistido cuando le fue ofrecido el cargo, habría conocido al chico y ya sabría cosas de él...

Su nombre, por ejemplo.

Pensando en eso, ahora también deseaba poder acceder a la plataforma de los alumnos, así con la excusa de poner las calificaciones podría buscar al chiquillo; pero claro, ya se había negado antes a hacer esa clase de trabajos.

Estúpido Otabek del pasado.

Por estaba allí con Sara tomando un café, su compañera de tesis y lo más cercano a una figura femenina cuerda que podía tener en el perímetro universitario.

Ya había pasado la etapa en que le gritó todos los insultos habidos y por haber, y lo molestó por siempre fijarse en chicos menores.

Y no era algo que pudiera explicar con facilidad, solo le gustaban así: un poco aniñados, delgados, de preferencia un poco más bajitos (pero podía hacer excepciones), e inteligentes.

El chico parecía ser todo eso, y más.

Si no hubiese sido tan idiota, y le hubiese preguntado el nombre... a pesar de que esa vez que fue a hablarle mientras resolvían la larguísima guía de genética, ni siquiera se le ocurrió mirar el nombre en el folio. No, porque estaba tratando de parecer _cool_ y no demostrar que se le había removido todo en su interior cuando el chico se sonrojó y lo miró con la boca abierta justo después de que le guiñara el ojo.

Esperaba que la sorpresa del chico no haya sido a causa del horror de ver que el ayudante (hombre, masculino xy, cisgénero), le estaba dando un poco más de atención y señales inequívocas de flirteo; en su interior, rogaba haber causado una impresión positiva en el rubio... en el camino que él quería.

❌❌❌

Se apellidaba Plisetsky, Yakov lo había nombrado vagamente para destacar su desempeño, y, de genuina curiosidad, Otabek había preguntado de quién se trataba.

Agradeció al destino que la descripción que le dio el profesor coincidiera con el rubio.

Oh, pero lo supo la próxima vez que se vieron. Ni siquiera tuvo la real intención de darle su número de teléfono ni nada de eso, pero se había dado el momento perfecto. Nunca pensó que tendría tanta suerte como para ir así de rápido y no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

No quería mostrarse demasiado desesperado por hablar con el chico, así que intentó ser casual. No quería asustarlo tampoco, después de todo el ya era algo mayor, seguro el rubio se juntaba solo con muchachos de su edad.

Ah, y ojalá y no tuviera novia. No tenía ánimos de estar alimentando falsas esperanzas.

❌❌❌

Yuri Plisetsky.

La única particularidad de su nombre, era su origen: ruso.

Eso explicaría lo de sus rasgos llamativos y su cabello tan rubio.

Cuando le pidió ayuda para estudiar, estuvo a punto de comprarse un boleto de lotería por si tamaña suerte seguía de su lado.

Ni siquiera le contó a Sara aquello, pero se enteró esa misma tarde cuando los vio juntos e incluso se acercó a hablar.

En la noche, su celular no paraba de vibrar con los insultos de su amiga y sus comentarios sobre lo ilegal y poco masculino que le resultaba el rubio.

❌❌❌

Descubrir que despertaba el interés de Yuri, le dio la energía para jugar más rudo.

Sara insistía en que el chico lo estaba manipulando y sólo quería sacarle información del curso. Otabek no creía eso, o sea, si fuera el caso, él se daría cuenta.

Claro.

En el momento en que supo que Yuri tenía 16 años casi... casi decide darse por vencido, solo por el hecho de escuchar todo el tiempo a Sara en su cabeza diciéndole: "Otabek, no"

Pero como negarse a un chiquillo tan bonito, afable y dispuesto. Que además le seguía el juego y no era lo que aparentaba, y eso era lo mejor: podía verse como un niño inocente, pero no tenía ni sombra de aquello.

Lo bueno, es que ambos estaban conscientes el uno del otro.

Encima de todo, le era imposible pensar con la cabeza cuando estaba cerca de él. Lo único en que podía pensar con claridad era tenerlo de una y mil maneras, disfrutarlo en todo su esplendor y de forma privada.

La tensión entre ambos cuando estaban a solas era tan abrumante, que apenas y lograban calmarla con esos besos y pocos tórridos encuentros.

❌❌❌

—Otabek, no. No te acuestes con el mocoso. Sabes, mi abuelita decía que el que se duerme con niños, amanece mojado... y no tiene nada que ver con cosas sucias, lo que quiero decir es que puedes estar cometiendo un error, soy la voz de tu conciencia... eres adulto, debes controlarte, tienes una carrera que cuidar, un futuro académico, los profes confían en ti, así que no la cagues

—Sara...

—no.la.ca.gues.- le bastó ver la cara de culpabilidad del moreno para saber que ya había pasado.— la cagaste. Te metiste con el mocoso, por lo menos dime que fue en tu departamento

—fue en su casa

—por la mierda Otabek, ¿qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿Que habría pasado si algún familiar del crío los hubiese visto y se le ocurre poner una denuncia en tu contra o... o que sé yo?.— se pasó las manos por la cara, desesperada, preguntándose porque tenía que lidiar con esas cosas.

—ya, calma. No pasó. El mocoso, que se llama Yuri, creo habértelo dicho varias veces, es bastante inteligente

—porque es un manipulador.— sentenció apretando el vaso de papel vacío en su mano.— mi instinto femenino me lo dice

—Sara, ¿por qué no te preocupas de lo que harás con Mila?

—no estamos hablando de eso.— espetó enojada, enrojeciendo ligeramente

—pero podríamos conversarlo

—no, cariño. No hay nada que hablar, Mila es mayor de edad

—touché

Se quedaron mirando unos momentos, como retándose a decir alguna estupidez para molestar al contrario. Sara sabía que no conseguiría hacer retroceder a su amigo, no porque cuando algo le gustaba, lo perseguía hasta conseguirlo.

—está bien, si quieres empezar una guardería quédate con tu mocoso, pero si tienes algún problema, yo no te conozco. Y antes de que me digas nada, te gusta, ¿verdad? 

—si

—¿pero?

De acuerdo, ahora vendría la parte ética donde explicaría que en realidad no le parecía del todo correcto estar en una relación con un muchacho que era menor de edad, pero Sara lo acusaría de haberse acostado con él, que era lo más grave; entonces él diría como que no sabía si Yuri quería algo a largo plazo a parte de una relación casual; y Sara le regañaría todo el tiempo diciéndole que se lo había advertido.

No dijo nada.

Por ahora, lo máximo que esperaría sería ser su amigo. Y si aquello le daba alguna clase de beneficios, los tomaría.

Y ojalá que tuviera muchos beneficios.

—por favor, Otabek, no lo arruines

Y cómo podría arruinarlo, todo iría perfecto, sobretodo cuando podía tener a Yuri hecho un desastre gritando "Otabek, sí".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y se acaba esto.
> 
> Definitivamente este fue uno de los fics que más me divertí escribiendo, creo que por el hecho de ser de capítulos cortos y rápidos.
> 
> Y gracias a las personas bonitas que leyeron toda esta cosa <3 gracias por el apoyo, por los kudos y las lecturas, espero que nos veamos en otras lecturas.
> 
> Gracias por su tiempo :3

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí :D 
> 
> Tuve que releer esto y esto en plan: no puedo creer que escribí esto.


End file.
